


It's Lonely At the Top

by viperscreed



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel's like... seven?, Good Dad Jack, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Rhys, Omegaverse, i just wanted to try my hand at, rated m cause i dont know what im gonna do with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: Rhys protects a child from an alpha and finds himself with an I.O.U. from the most powerful man on Helios.





	1. Chapter 1

Nature.  She is a cruel, dead-eyed and unforgiving mistress. She culls through her creations like they’re weeds accepting only the most resilient of them to pass through her claws. Yet in her single act of mercy she gives them the tools to carve out their survival. Whether it be claws or teeth when nature slams a door in your face she leaves a window unlocked, because she can’t be easy.

Omegas were swift and sharp in both tooth and tongue.

Betas had the gentle hand to smooth any friction.

Alphas were powerful and desperately protective.

All three of them are powerful tools in the game of survival that work best when paired with one another.

<> 

Rhys made his way down one of many identical halls in Helios, thankfully at this point in his career he had figured out the space station’s grid system. The halls were luckily empty for the most part, the final wave of employees going home having already passed save for a few stragglers like the omega himself. He was starting to fantasize about his bed and the folders in the crook of his arm felt heavier with every step he took, the lights starting to dim as the artificial day came to an end.

He approached a spot were a hallway connected to the one he was walking down when he heard a whimper. Rhys tried not to look since it wasn’t entirely uncommon for someone to have an emotional breakdown after work and they often didn’t appreciate being stared at. His gaze flickered down the hall and he was met with a decidedly uncommon sight in Helios.

A small child was shuffling along the hall, clearly lost. She was a tiny thing with long black hair and brilliant blue eyes that were currently blurred with welling tears. Rhys had never seen her before and he was half tempted to scan her but didn’t deciding that it would be weird thing to do to a stranger’s child. His conscious said he should probably help her, maybe take her to security before she got hurt but his omega not recognizing her as blood or pack was telling him to leave her.

Rhys kept moving until he noticed the shadow trailing behind the child. He recognized the skulking, curled shouldered stalk all too easily. It was the posture of an alpha about to do something incredibly _fucking_ stupid and Rhys’ conscious pushed his omega aside.

The omega turned on his heel and trotted toward the child, his long legs easily outpacing the alpha. The girl panicked as he approached, freezing in place before hiding her face in her hands with a pitiful whine. Rhys bypassed her to place himself between the child and the alpha, his lip twisting into a sneer.

“Okay Hugo, don’t you have something more important to do then terrifying children.” Rhys snarled his lip curling to flash the other man the long, pointed canines. The alpha was stronger and broader then him but that wouldn’t matter much if he hooked one of his fangs through an artery.

“Oh lay off it Rhys, this kid isn’t any of your business.” Hugo growled in response as he tried to glare the omega down.

“And how do you know she isn’t any of my business?” Rhys snapped back bristling as he met the alpha’s gaze evenly. Rage flared in his gut when his nemesis scoffed in his face.

“Cause I know for a fact no one in your little pack is getting laid, she’s not blood, she’s not pack. So you should just step aside and let me handle her before someone not as nice does.” There was a mocking tone in Hugo’s voice and Rhys’ cybernetic hand clenched onto the edge of the folder he was holding. The alpha made to step around him and Rhys snarled.

“Back off Vasquez!” Rhys growled and he lunged forward, his teeth clacking together as he snapped at him. Hugo stumbled back with a yelp before his face scrunched up in fury.

“Fine, take the kid!” Hugo barked before turning tail and walking off in a huff. Rhys firmly held his stance until the alpha disappeared around the corner then he turned around to the child, willing himself to relax as to not scare the poor girl.

“Hey there, are you okay?” Rhys asked hushedly not wanting to startle her as she used the skirt of her light grey dress to wipe her eyes. She looked up at him and nodded with a sniffle.

“Okay,” Rhys drawled out the word as he rubbed the back of his neck, not entirely sure what to do with the child. “Do you know where your parent…s are?”

Her lip started to tremble, her eyes welling up with tears again and Rhys began to panic. He reached out his fingers just brushing her arm as he tried to comfort her. His eyes were wide as he tried to keep his panic internal, the plan of scanning the child seemed a lot smarter now.

His Echoeye powered on and quickly scanned her as she wiped her eyes again hopefully if he could figure out who she is he could find her parents. Rhys’ eyes suddenly froze and instead of information about the girl coming up he got a huge piece of red text blaring the word ‘Restricted’ at him. His panic grew as he tried to back out of the screen but his eye wouldn’t respond. A second warning appeared a few moments later with words ‘Stay Put’ flashing in front of him.

Rhys distantly recognized the sound of an elevator opening followed by the thunder of footsteps but he was too focused on not losing his mind. He reached up to tap the front of his eye as if that might actually fix what was happening to it. He swallowed thickly with his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Angel!”

An icy spike shot though his gut, he knew that voice all too well. Rhys turned his head so he could look down the hall with his good eye and his mouth ran dry. He wanted to bolt from the man he saw at the end of the hall but his legs knew better and kept him grounded.

Handsome Jack stood at the end of the hall, hand tightly gripping the corner wall. His usually perfectly coiffed hair was tussled and a bit deflated, his fearsome expression wiped away by concern. Jack barreled down the hallway toward the girl and she wobbled a few steps to meet him, the CEO scooping her up in his arms.

“You can’t run off like that princess, scared the hell out of me.” The alpha mumbled into her hair as he held her tightly to his chest, gently bouncing the crying child in his arms.

“I-I didn’t… I was f-following… then all those people and I couldn’t see you,” Jack’s face pinched with pain as he realized it was more his fault then hers that they had gotten separated, he should have paid more attention. “T-then there was a m-man.”

Jack’s eyes snapped open to glower at Rhys who was now standing and had been slowly inching away from the pair. The growl that rumbled powerfully in his chest made the omega freeze, the mighty sound however was brought to an end by a small hand smacking his chest. Jack raised a brow and pulled his head back to look down at Angel.

“N-not him, he saved me!” She corrected her father but that didn’t stop him from narrowing his eyes skeptically at Rhys.

“Did he now… so, uh, what’s you name kid, come ‘ere.” Jack reached out for the omega, his hand looking way to strangle-y for Rhys’ tastes. Another smack from the child and he relaxed his hand.

“I’m, um, Rhys sir.” Rhys introduced himself shuffling a few steps forward into the range of Jack’s grip. Jack grabbed his shoulder tightly and pulled him a little closer, his fingers digging into Rhys’ skin.

“So Rhysie did you get a good look at the guy who gave my little girl a scare?” Jack inquired and there was a hard glint in his eyes.

“Yeah he did! He got right in his face like,” Angel answered for Rhys finishing her statement with an exaggerated growling sound. Jack looked down at her with his eyebrows raised both impressed and disbelieving. Jack looked back at Rhys and loosened his grip on him.

“That true cupcake?” Jack inquired and Rhys nodded not trusting his voice. The omega was also a more than a little stunned that Handsome Jack was touching him.

“And you think you could identify him?” Rhys perked up at the question and he had to suppress the grin that tried to spread across his face. Oh this was too good, Vasquez’s assholery had just bought him a one way ticket out an airlock if he was lucky.

“Definitely.” Rhys replied confidently and Jack grinned at him, playfully shaking his shoulder.

“That’s what I wanted to hear Rhysie!” He exclaimed and Rhys timidly smiled at the man who was still gripping his shoulder. The CEO started to walk keeping his hand on Rhys to tow him along with him.

“S-sir?” Rhys stammered his moment of confidence gone. He was fairly certain the man wasn’t going to kill him but he was definitely worried about overstaying his welcome with the man.

“Jack,” The alpha corrected him. “I’m going to put this little miss to bed then I’m going to ask you some questions, alright?”

His tone left no room for argument and Rhys nodded, thankfully when he started walking properly on his own Jack let go of his shoulder. There might be a few bruises from the CEO’s initial grab. Rhys kept in step with the alpha since every time he dropped behind Jack would throw suspicious glances back at him. Rhys was silent as they walked since Jack was too busy fussing over his daughter even though she had calmed down exponentially with his presence.

It was weird. Rhys knew Jack had a daughter, everyone knew after the kidnapping incident, and he of course knew the man was an alpha but seeing him being so attentive to her was strange. Then again it was also weird that he was standing so close to Handsome Jack without dying and apparently following him to his home so it was a weird situation all around.

Rhys’ breath suddenly hitched as it dawned on him that he was actually about to go to Handsome Jack’s home. Like, inside, where the man lived. He honestly didn’t even want to consider how this would affect his future day dreams or regular dreams.

The first elevator ride went quickly enough, the anticipation broiling in Rhys making time tick by a little faster. As they passed through the man’s office however, a ball of dread started to wind up taking over the space the giddiness had once been. The omega realized as they neared the second elevator that he would be alone with Handsome Jack, in the man’s home, and probably wouldn’t be able to escape if he did something to provoke the alpha. It made the shorter elevator ride feel longer then the first.

There was a ding that made Rhys jump before the doors slid open. He scrambled to follow after Jack as the man marched into his penthouse. Rhys slowed to a stop as he took in the CEO’s living space. The walkway opened up into a huge space, the living room flowed into the kitchen the only thing separating the two spaces was the bar. The plush, white sofa in the living room probably costed more than every piece of furniture in his own living room.

“Cop a squat over there I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Jack directed vaguely to the line of stools at the bar before he headed toward the dark hallway on the other side of the large space, Angel waving to the omega over her father’s shoulder. The alpha had nearly disappeared into the dimness when Rhys heard a dull smack.

“Be nice to him.” He heard a small, hushed demand.

“I will!” Was the indignant response.

Rhys dropped the hand he had been using to limply wave back to her. He oddly enough felt a bit safer with Angel’s protection. He stepped lightly over to the bar in the kitchen and sat himself on a stool that had zero business being as comfortable as it was. He sat the folder he had been carrying down on the counter and gave a small groan when he saw that his mechanical fingers had torn the flimsy material, that was something he would have to deal with later. The omega picked nervously at his finger nails as he waited for Jack, perking up at every laugh or giggle that floated down the hall.

Eventually everything went silent and the shuffle of feet came ominously from the hall. Rhys sat up straight trying to look more presentable. He kept up the visage even when he saw the alpha hadn’t taken the same steps. Jack looked exhausted as he stepped into the light but it quickly turned to agitation and suspicion as he turned his gaze on the omega.

“So you still sure can identify the guy that went after my Angel?” Jack inquired and Rhys noticed the slight flare of his nostrils, never before had he been so thankful he didn’t smell of child or milk. He looked dubious enough without that scent all over him.

“Yes si-Jack, if you need video evidence I could get you a copy off of the memory banks in my Echoeye,” Rhys paused to swallow thickly. “You’ll have to unlock it first.”

Rhys tried to take the advice of the prompt still lazily blinking on his eye’s screen and not budge when Jack leaned on the counter, eyes narrowing as he leaned toward. Honestly the man wasn’t anywhere near him but the man’s intimidating aura nearly doubled as a buffer. It took him a few moments to realize that the alpha’s expression wasn’t a glare but merely a contemplative one. Jack’s gaze softened after a moment and he leaned back.

“What’s your port size, eight?” Jack inquired as he stepped away from the counter to walk around the other side of the bar. He pulled open a drawer and upon seeing it wasn’t the junk drawer he was looking for pushed it shut.

“Ten.” Rhys corrected him and the alpha hummed softly in response. There was a bit more rummaging on Jack’s part before he pulled out the proper cord.

“Alright princess, spin around.” Jack instructed and Rhys was quick to obey turning in his seat so his port was facing the man. The alpha opened his palm and a tablet digistructed in it, he plugged one end of the cord into it before bringing the metal prong at the other end to Rhys’ port. Rhys could hear a series of mechanical clicks inside his head as the prong was pressed in.

Jack gave a low whistle as he tapped at the tablet with his ring finger, his eyebrow rising disapprovingly as he looked at the code on his screen. It only took a few presses before Rhys’s eye whirled and clicked, the blinking prompt finally gone much to his relief. The omega rolled his eyes hoping the odd stiffness in his socket wouldn’t stay long.

“Christ, when’s the last time you had this optimized?” Jack swiped the screen, files flying across the scene. Nearly all of them were no longer in use by any of his programs, just sitting in his head taking up space. He looked up at Rhys expectantly and the omega rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’ve got all my updates?” Rhys offered and Jack looked like he was on the verge of giving him a lecture. The CEO took a deep inhale and mumbled something about not needing to put his energy into this under his breath, he also may have said it in third person.

Jack quickly minimized the folders he had open, not wanting to look at that hot mess anymore, and went digging for the for the memory banks. He wasn’t about to admit it out loud but he was kinda impressed with just how much space there was, no doubt something Rhys had tinkered on cause they didn’t even make memory cards this big. The eye saved what it saw in chunks of three hours except for when Rhys was sleeping, he manually ended its current recording allowing it to start a new one before he opened the file.

The video popped up in Rhys’ vision and audio played out of Jack’s tablet. Jack rewound it back until he got to where Rhys first spotted Angel then let it play. Rhys sat silently trying not to cringe at the sound of his own voice, was his voice really that high pitched?

_“Back off Vasquez!”_

Okay, he had to admit he sounded kind of cool there. He side-eyed Jack to see if he had any reaction and he was surprised to the see the man looked a little impressed. The alpha looked up and caught his gaze. Rhys jumped and looked away but not fast enough to not see the lazy smirk that crossed the man’s face.

“Good job kitten, didn’t think you had any claws.” Jack joked poking Rhys in the shoulder. He turned his attention back down to the tablet and deleted the video, couldn’t let his new friend here walking around with that. He backed out of all the programs before powering down the tablet and unplugging the device from Rhys’ head.

“Well, Rhysie, looks like I owe you one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really don't need to be starting a new fic but here we are! Not sure how often I'll update this but I won't let you guys starve I promise
> 
> Also about the title I was totally thinking about that song from that fox & the hound sequel when I choose it


	2. Chapter 2

There was a light shining under the door to the apartment Rhys shared with his two friends but he didn’t pay it much mind as he stood before it, his keys jingling in his hands. He finally singled out the one that would let him into his home. The key was halfway inserted into the lock when the door was pulled open bathing the omega in light. A pair of powerful arms wrapped around him, pulling him into the apartment.

“Rhys, do you have any idea how late it is?” Vaughn exclaimed carrying the captured Rhys into the living room.

“Bro I can’t breathe!” Rhys wheezed feebly waving his arms that where clamped under the beta’s. He grunted as he was dropped onto the couch with a quick ‘sorry’ from Vaughn, he tossed the torn folder onto the coffee table and groaned as he let his head fall back.

“Are you okay, you smell weird.” Vaughn sat down beside him, more than a little worried that his best bro was just staring at the ceiling.

“Handsome Jack owes me a favor.” He said it so simply that Vaughn could only stare.

“What?”

“Bullshit.”

The second disbelieving voice came from the hallway and if the subject had been anything else Rhys would have been indignant. Yvette sauntered into the room, crossing her arms and popping her hip as she came to a stop beside the couch. Even when she wasn’t wearing her workwear she still held a commanding air about her.

“Seriously guys I would not lie about this, I can show you the video.” Rhys insisted and shortly after the two betas were crowding around him. He played the video on his Echoeye so they had to watch it mirrored but slight visual weirdness wasn’t important.

 _“Well, Rhysie, looks like I owe you one.”_ That was.

“Brooo!” Vaughn exclaimed with wide eyes as he drew out the word. “What are you going to ask him for?”

“More importantly, what did you do?” Yvette interjected more than a little suspicious of the deleted footage. Rhys was still too shell-shocked to toss her a glare.

“I saved his daughter.” Rhys informed them and was met with even more disbelieving chorusing.

The knowledge that Jack had a daughter had been highly classified until about a year ago when she had been kidnapped. The alpha had nearly torn the space station apart ordering basically every employee that wasn’t on their death bed to focus solely on tracking her down. They had found her eight hours after she had gone missing in a caravan traveling across Pandora’s Dust. Jack had led the charge to get her home, killing a majority of the bandits himself.

Three pictures existed of Jack’s return with Angel, two of which were incredibly blurry mostly due to the fact the paparazzi had been trying to run away with both his life and the pictures. The one clear image contained a blood smeared, feral eyed Jack clutching a small figure bundled up in his coat. None of her features had been visible save for her dirt covered feet which wasn’t much to go on for those trying to figure out what she looked like.

It had rocked Helios. The rumor mill had churned out tall tales at a rate of thirty new stories every hour for the first couple of days afterward and Rhys wasn’t proud to admit he had been one of those people who had ate up every single one of them. Everyone had been chomping at the bit to learn about the little heiress but Jack didn’t give them anything.

“What does she look like?” Vaughn inquired

“She’s so small.” Rhys answered holding his flesh hand a few inches above his mechanical one to emphasize his point.

“Yeah, kids are like that Rhys.” Yvette quipped and this time the omega scowled at her.

“No but really, she’s really small and she has long black hair with these super pale blue eyes.” Somewhere in the back of his head Rhys realized this information might not his to share but he could trust his friends not to get him killed.

“But you’ll never guess who I protected her from.” Rhys stated suddenly and he answered himself before they even had a chance to attempt to ask. “Assquez.”

“That dick.” Vaughn hissed before looking over Rhys with a critical eye. “Did you two fight, did he hurt you?”

“Nah, I snapped at him and he ran off, you should have seen the look on his face!” Rhys bragged and his canines, which where proportionally larger than that of alphas or betas, were visible as he laughed.

“Oh thank god.” Vaughn sighed slinging his arms around the omega. Rhys nuzzled the top of his head looking up when he felt fingers going through his hair. God, being the only omega in a pack of betas was the best.

“You know what that means right?” Yvette’s grin bordered on predatory as she looked down at him.

“That Henderson’s old position will be open again soon?” Rhys supplied and pleased, affirmative hum he got nearly had him purring. He was still happy he had the next day off, the supervisor’s chair would wait for him.

 

<><><> 

 

The next night Rhys was roused from his sleep by a low rumbling. He grumbled and rolled over, thinking at first it was merely one of Hyperion’s artificial storms which he usually enjoyed but they could be a little loud at night but he quickly realized that the noise was too… throaty.

It was growling. Someone was in his room and growling at him. He needed to get the _fuck_ up and assess the situation before running for his life because it was probably Vas-

“Hey there princess, sorry I had to growl you awake but uh, yeah.” Jack’s voice came from Rhys’ nightstand and the omega finally calmed down enough to let his eyes focus. His room was washed in a bright, bluish light from his comm and if he had been more awake he would have been concerned that Jack had hacked it so it answered itself.

“Jack, wha-what are you calling for?” Rhys mumbled through the sleep in his brain and looked at his clock and oh yeah fuck that. It was way too early to be awake, he had slept for three hours and had to be at work in five.

“I need you to come up here pumpkin.”  Jack told him simply and Rhys grumbled under his breath as he hauled his legs over the edge of his bed.

“Why?” Rhys slurred rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Angel had a nightmare, she asked for ya.” Jack told him and Rhys knew better than to say no to the CEO or his daughter, the omega already getting to his feet. “Don’t worry about getting in just use your ID.”

“Okay…” Rhys replied slowly, not sure how to feel about the little girl asking specifically for him. His omega was also unsure of this caught between being wanting to trill and wanting to grumble. “I’ll be up in a few.”

“Be quick about it.” Jack stated before hanging up, the screen going dark after a few seconds delving Rhys back into darkness.

Rhys turned on the lamp on his nightstand before going to his closet to throw on whatever he got his hands on first. That happened to be a loose hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans that might have been slightly too big but that was beside that point. He ran his fingers through his hair to try and tame it as he headed for the door, not about to break out his hair gel and brushes at this time of night. Also he was pretty sure Jack would be pissed if he learned the omega had wasted time doing his hair instead of coming straight up.

The halls of Hyperion were dreadfully quiet and only dimly lit. Rhys found himself waking up more as he walked the echo of his own steps sending an eerie shiver up his spine. He found himself looking over his shoulder as he picked up the pace toward Jack’s office.

He was practically running by the time he got to those golden doors. The omega fumbled in the front pocket of his hoodie to pull out his ID that he then swiped in a small panel beside the doors, growling softly when he did it backwards. He brushed a few loose locks of hair out of his eyes as he turned the card around to swipe it correctly. Rhys sighed once he was safely inside.

A few moments later he was up the elevator and standing at the front door of Jack’s penthouse. He knocked on the door and before he could pull his hand away it opened. The alpha stood on the other side looking as imposing as usual despite being the same level of disheveled as Rhys. The younger man tried his best to be subtle about looking him over.

“Her room is the first one on the right.” Jack instructed running a hand through his hair and oh Rhys kinda wanted to be the one to do it. Okay more than kinda, he _really_ wanted to do it.

“Right, what do I do, I’ve never really…”

“Dealt with a kid?” Jack filled in as he stepped aside to let the omega in. He made a small noise at Rhys mumbled ‘Yeah’ and gave a small shrug. “Just, you know, be nice, don’t cuss… and don’t get her worked up princess I want to get her back to sleep.”

Rhys nodded despite still not knowing what to do, he had no idea how kids worked. He supposed he’d just have to wing it, talking to kids couldn’t be that difficult parent did it all the time. There wasn’t much time to think on what he would say as they came up to a slightly open door, a dim light shining through. Jack ushered him forward. The omega lightly pressed on the door and his face appearing into the doorway received a small gasp.

“Rhys!” Angel was sitting in her bed covered by a thick purple blanket, a nearly life-sized plush skag lying beside her. Her large doe eyes bright but red rimmed and she gave a little sniffle.

Rhys took a quick glance around her room and even though he wasn’t a child anymore he found himself growing jealous. There were swirls of blue on her purple walls and star shaped fairy lights were strung up along the crown molding. In the corner opposite them there was a small mesh hammock filled with stuffed animals and underneath it was a box he could only assume was also filled to bursting with toys. She even had her own desk, it wasn’t a child’s desk however it was an industrial one that had its legs lowered to a height that would be comfortable for her. The omega tried not to linger too long on the dissected action figure sitting on top of it.

“Hey there Angel, I heard you had a bad dream.” Rhys greeted gently and hesitated for a moment before taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

“Yeah.” She replied her voice small as she clutched the blanket in her lap.

“Want to tell me about it?” He asked and watched as the small child seemed to fight with herself internally.

“The alpha was chasing me.” Angel said picking a piece of lint off her blanket to flick it somewhere. Rhys heard a soft growl behind him and he didn’t have to turn around to picture the curl in Jack’s lip. “I didn’t know how to scare him off like you did.”

“Oh scaring off alphas is easy, you’ll have to wait ‘til you’re a little bigger but really all you have to do is snap at them.” Rhys explained a smile pulling at his lips when she giggled.

“Really?” Angel asked and it was uncanny how familiar the rise of her brow was.

“Yep, I can even show you.” Just as Rhys finished his statement he whirled around in his seat to snap at Jack, his growl a playful rumbling in the back of his mouth. Jack’s brow quirked, well at least Rhys had managed to surprise him, then he crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to his other hip.

“I’m shaking my boots kitten.” He responded with a smirk ghosting across his lips.

“Come on I’m trying to make a point here.” Rhys objected thankful the display had made Angel laugh since it clearly had failed to inspire confidence.

“You can’t scare dad, he’s a hero!” Angel told him a matter of fact tone.

“He is, isn’t he, should’ve known better.” Rhys looked back over his shoulder at Jack. The man wore a soft, genuine smile on his face and Rhys choked on his heart. He turned back around, his cheeks dusted pink as he faced a yawning Angel.

“You look like you could use a little more sleep.” Rhys chuckled some of his blush leaving his face.

Angel nodded before shuffling back down to lay in her covers, Rhys pulling them up to her shoulders. She reached out to wrap one arm around the plush skag’s neck to pull it closer, its long fabric tongue lolling out of its split mouth. The omega stood up once he was sure she was comfortable and was paused just as he reached to turn off the lamp by a little voice.

“Rhys?” Angel had rolled over and was looking up at him.

“Yeah?” Rhys asked voice just above a whisper.

“Thanks for coming over.” She smiled up at him and Rhys did his best not to melt, his inner omega’s resolve finally crumbling.

“Of course, anytime.” Rhys assured her and gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

Once Angel was successfully tucked back in Rhys turned off the lamp leaving the room with the little stars twinkling. Then when her door was closed he finally let go of the yawn he had been holding back, groaning when his jaw popped. Jack split off from him when they left the hallway to step into the kitchen and Rhys made a b-line for the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Rhys froze mid-step and looked back to see Jack powering on his coffee maker.

“Home?” Rhys offered meekly. “I have to work in a few hours.”

“Sorry cupcake but I refuse to owe you twice, you’re staying here and I’m making you some coffee.” Jack’s tone left no room for argument so Rhys was quick about seating himself at the bar. “How do you like it?”

“Right now? Black and hot enough to boil a kraggon.” Rhys answered resting his cheek on his palm. He grimaced a little when he blinked, his eyes sore after such a short sleep. He let them fall closed hoping he could get the soreness to go away.

After a few moments the smell of coffee burned the inside of his nose and it took him tremendous effort to open his eyes again. Jack was standing on the other side of the counter staring at him and his eyes widened, his throat tightening. The sting of hot metal reached his nose and he was suddenly struck with the urge to bury his face in the alpha’s ratty of sweater to surround himself in it. He bit his lower lip and lightly dug his nails into his palm to try and calm himself down.

“Enjoy your tar sweetheart.” Jack teased reaching across the bar to set the steaming mug down in front of Rhys who tried not to focus on how big the man’s hands were.

He picked up the mug and took a sip, flinching at it before sighing. Rhys leaned forward on the counter, curling his shoulders so the already loose neck hole in his hoodie would dip even further revealing more of his collarbone. He took another long sip and watched through his lashes as Jack’s eyes zeroed in on the bob of his Adam’s apple.

“Thank you.” Rhys nearly blushed at how breathy his voice was.

“… Y-yeah.” Jack was gripping the side of the counter and he let out a hard breath through his nose before forcing himself to let go. “I need to get dressed, don’t worry about being late I’ll tell your supervisor I had you running errands or something.”

He swiftly made his way out of the kitchen and back toward the hallway. When he was gone Rhys set his mug down with such force the coffee threatened to spill over and the omega covered his mouth with both hands, eyes wide with horror and features bright red.

He had no idea where that had come from. Sure, everyone on either Helios either wanted to be Jack or be under him but he had all but bared his throat to him. Rhys wasn’t an easy omega, it was part of the reason he didn’t get a lot of dates after a few years on the space station, and he was more than a little mortified with his behavior. He could feel varkids buzzing in his stomach however.

Cause Jack certainly looked affected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Eyyy they catching feels, also Rhys chill you hot boo :3c
> 
> Also next chapter will be Vasquez getting his just deserts >:3c


	3. Chapter 3

If they had been planet side the time of day would have been described as the ‘ass crack of dawn’. Not that Helios’ artificial days always matched Pandora but they were at least close most of the time. The halls were lit up brightly as employees trudged through them, dragging their feet as the caffeine in their drinks slowly took effect. There were a few morning people here and there, already alert and falsely perky, but they had a new face in their midst.

Hugo Vasquez. The alpha walked with his head held high and his nicest suit on, those who weren’t awake enough to deal with him shied out of his way. It didn’t bother him however, his bloated ego had him floating above cloud-nine and he didn’t even bother to shoot anyone the finger guns as he walked passed. The night before he had gotten a _personal_ message from Handsome Jack telling him to quit his job and meet him in one of the higher levels. Hugo was grinning as he stepped into the elevator more than prepared to accept whatever promotion or reward the man had in mind.

When the elevator opened on level ninety-eighth his confidence was tempered by the intense heterochromic stare he was met with. He tried to meet Jack’s gaze, to be professional, but the man insisted on eyes contact. Eventually Hugo crumbled under the display of dominance and looked down. His submission was rewarded however and Jack slung and arm over his shoulder, a grin on his face, as they walked.

“Hey buddy, I’m glad you could make it!” Jack exclaimed with a rough laugh, smacking Hugo’s shoulder.

“Of course sir, I couldn’t ignore a summons from you.” Hugo replied trying not to shrink under his hero’s touch.

“Damn right you couldn’t, which is good cause I was thinking about this all day yesterday!” Jack went on nearly dragging the other alpha along.

“Really sir?” Hugo’s voice was hopeful, brimming with pride.

“Yeah cause I couldn’t decide what to do with you!”

“D-do with me?”

Jack suddenly stopped them and grabbed Hugo’s shoulder to turn the man towards him. Hugo swallowed thickly and he was now hyper aware of the fact they hadn’t seen anyone else since they had gotten up here. He couldn’t even scent anyone else in the hallway.

“At first I just wanted really just wanted to tear your insides out through your friggin’ teeth but then I realized that the fear wouldn’t be the same.” Jack explained and the wild glint in eyes made Hugo tremble. “I want you to feel what it’s like to be chased down a dark hall by something bigger then you!”

“W-what?”

“So I had R&D bring up one of their little pets for a test run.” Jack ignored Hugo’s yelp and let go of his shoulder. Hugo stumbled backwards a few steps as if putting distance between the two of them would protect him.

“Also just by the by cupcake, her name is Dixie.” Jack chuckled darkly before pressing the pocket watch on his overcoat, his cloaking device quickly erasing him from sight just as the lights dimmed bordering on being turned off.

Hugo scrambled forward into the darkness, reaching out to grab Jack but he found only air. He whipped around to head back to the elevator but stopped dead when he saw it was covered with a weakly glowing orange forcefield that also covered the keycard panel. The alpha looked around desperately for some kind of escape.

In the distance he heard the sharp creak of a metal door followed by the thud of heavy paws shuffling across the floor. He took a step forward and ice poured through his veins as his fancy shoes clicked against the floor, those distant pawsteps going silent as whatever beast there was sniffed the air. Hugo pressed himself up against the wall and froze hoping that if he didn’t draw the beast’s attention he’d be able to survive long enough to find a way out. He stared at the end of the hall as the click of claws drew closer and his eyes widened at what he saw.

An alpha skag walked passed pausing to sniff the air again, her long tongue lolling out nearly to the floor. Tufts of fur sprouted out from under her tough scales and the dim light illuminated her back showing her hide to be a light tan. Little white dots danced across the walls from light being reflected off her rhinestone collar.

Hugo held his breath and tried to melt into the wall. An invisible force grabbed his shoulder and shoved him forward into the hall, a loud yelp torn from his throat. Anger boiled over inside him and he turned to take a swing at the nearby air when a snarl from the skag had him bolting down the hallway toward the elevator. He tripped over his own feet as he tried to get away from the hot breathe breezing down his neck.

He hit the forcefield with his full weight and scrambled to find the edges of it with the hopes of damaging one of its anchor points when two massive paws slammed into the field over his head. Hugo tried not to inhale as Dixie’s rancid breath wafted around him. The alpha slowly turned to face the skag who had him caged.

Dixie had her head turned so she could more easily look at him, her bright amber eye turning red when the light from the forcefield reflected off of it. She seemed a little confused now that she had him pinned, unsure of what to do with her prey. Her jowls trembled as a growl passed through them. Hugo wet his lips nervously and his eyes darted around before settling on her again.

“H-hey there Dix-“ Hugo was cut off but Dixie roaring in his face, her split mouth opening wide before closing down on his head.

 

<><><> 

 

“Do you think I made things weird?” Rhys mumbled only idly paying attention to the television.

“To be honest bro, you probably did a little bit.” Vaughn answered and patted the omega’s back as Rhys buried his face into his chest, whining softly. “N-not that that’s necessarily bad.”

“How can it _not_ be bad?” Rhys whined. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he had made a tremendous idiot out of himself in front of his idol. He didn’t even want to consider what Jack thought of the exchange. What if he thought Rhys was trying to get in his pants? What would he think of that? Would he be into it, probably no-

“Well,” Vaughn’s voice broke through Rhys’ internal diatribe. “You said he looked like he was into it, maybe next time he calls you it’ll be for a date?”

Rhys propped himself up on his elbows to look at Vaughn through narrowed eyes. The beta just met his skeptical gaze with an easy grin.

“Why would that ever happen bro?” Rhys asked completely befuddled by his best friend’s stupidity. “Like ever?”

“Come on bro, do you not have faith in fate?” Vaughn teased. “I mean what are the chances of you, the biggest Handsome Jack fanboy, having him in your debt, oh, that’s how you should use your favor!”

“I’m not using my favor to make him go on a date with me.” Rhys replied flatly, nothing started a good relationship quite like coercion.  Okay so maybe some of his daydreams involved a small amount of coercion but not ‘I saved your daughter now spend time with me’ kind.

“Bro, all I’m saying is that this is a hell of an opportunity.” Vaughn soothed and suppressed an eye roll wanting to ask when Rhys suddenly got shy about taking an opportunity. Rhys worried his lower lip and looked down at Vaughn’s shirt.

“I don’t know bro.” He mumbled. Even if he did get the man to agree to a date that didn’t mean it would anywhere. In his idolization of the man he had learned quite a bit about other company heads and several much more eligible omegas then himself came to mind when he thought of people who had a chance with Jack.

“You should try messaging him.” Vaughn suggested and Rhys dropped his head back onto his weirdly buff chest with another whine. The beta sighed and reached up to lightly run his hands through Rhys’ hair to comfort him, the omega unable to bring himself to shoo those hands away.

Rhys suddenly shot up in Vaughn’s lap, his face tight with determination.

“I’m gonna do it bro.” He stated before leaning over to grab his comm off the coffee table. He powered it on and brought up Jack’s contact information. Rhys stared at it for nearly a solid minute before looking up at Vaughn. “What do I say?”

“Just say hi dude.” Vaughn urged and Rhys bit his lip as he looked down at the screen. The omega typed in three different greetings before settling on one and sending it.

>> Hey its Rhys

Rhys was berating himself as soon as he hit the send button. That was way too casual and cold of a message to be the first one he sent to the man he had shamelessly flirted with the night before. The hands loosely hooked behind his knees kept him grounded and the beta’s scent, like warmth and worn books, kept him from going hysterical.

The comm rang and Rhys jolted, nearly dropping it. Jack’s name blinked on the screen and Rhys pressed answer as quickly as he could before holding the comm up to his ear.

“H-hello?” He answered and shooed at Vaughn with his other hand when the beta gave him two thumbs up.

“Rhysie, just the omega I wanted to hear from!” Rhys’ stomach flipped when he heard that, Jack definitely seemed hyped about something.

“R-really?” Rhys cursed at himself for his continued stuttering.

“Yeah, yeah, you busy right now cause I really want to chat with you about some things, you know network a bit.” Jack went on sounding giddy as he asked. “And I’m your boss’ boss so don’t worry if you have work.”

“Uh no I’m not busy, where do you want to meet?” Rhys replied and untangled himself from his packmate while Vaughn did a little victory dance on the couch. The omega could already tell he was in for one hell of an ‘I told you so’ when he hung up.

“Level sixty-four west elevator lobby.” Jack instructed. “Three O’clock sound good kitten?”

“Y-yeah that sounds great.” Rhys answered hoping the disbelieve in his voice didn’t transfer through the comm.

“Great see you then cupcake!” There was a beep when the CEO hung up. Rhys pulled the comm away from his ear and stared down at it with slack jawed awe before transitioning the look over to Vaughn. The beta popped up from his seat and approached the omega with a grin.

“Told you,” Vaughn started with a hushed tone before exclaiming. “So bro!”

“It’s not a date bro, he just wants to talk!” Rhys argued despite the color rising in face. His ear still buzzing from Jack’s deep, rumbling voice.

“Close enough!” Vaughn shot back with a laugh before calming down to a more serious tone which still wasn’t very serious. “Bro, do you even know what’s on level sixty-four?”

“No?” Rhys admitted a bit shamefully. He had lived on the space station for a few years but he hadn’t exactly taken the time to explore, not that he was necessarily allowed on every level being just a lowly employee. He was focused on his career, sue him.

“Dude, it’s all fancy restaurants and spas and shit, it’s one of those higher ups only levels.” Vaughn explained and Rhys’ eyes widened impossibly larger. He reached out almost blindly to grab Vaughn’s forearm, gripping him tightly lest he float away.

“Bro, help me pick out an outfit.”

“Of course bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Remember kids cuddling with your packmates is very important, it promotes pack bonding and if you smell strongly of a lot of people other peeps are less likely to mess with you cause they don't wanna deal with your crew!
> 
> Also sometimes Jack gets murder drunk then makes a lot of decisions :3c


	4. Chapter 4

“How do I look?” Rhys turned around to look at himself in the mirror. Vaughn had successfully talked him out of a suit saying that even if this was a casual business meeting it would be far too formal. The trade-off though was through Rhys’ insistence that he get to wear skinny jeans then cause no matter how dumb the beta thought they looked they made his ass look amazing. They had a unanimous agreement that he should wear a v-neck that showed off some teasings of his tattoos. A coat he put on over the v-neck hid the tattoos that swirled down his arm, couldn’t give it all away on the first date after all. Rhys quickly scolded himself for thinking it as a date but the indulgent part of his brain kept him from being too harsh.

“You look great bro.” Vaughn gave his seal of approval with a nod. “Gonna rock his world.”

“Man, you’re the best bro anyone can ask for but you don’t need to talk me up so much.” Rhys praised him and slung an arm around the beta’s shoulders.

“I’m serious Rhys, watch his face when you see him I’ll bet actual money he has to take a moment to compose himself.” Vaughn joked lightly jabbing Rhys in the ribs. The omega swatted away his arm as he stepped away from him to take a closer look at himself in the mirror, idly adjusting pieces of clothing.

“Sure, I’ll probably be keeping a close eye on his face anyway.” Rhys said with a roll of his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Just past two.” Vaughn informed him and Rhys took a slow settling breath. It would take a few minutes to get to the elevator from their apartment, not to mention how long the ride up would be.

“I should get going then.” Rhys drew himself up to his full height. He hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he sounded.

“Good luck bro.” Vaughn gave him one final thumbs up which Rhys returned before heading out the door.

The walk to the elevator was a rollercoaster of nervousness and acceptance, his gut tying itself in knots as the emotions came and went. He couldn’t chicken out now, he refused to. He was going to meet with the CEO that practically owned his existence and had occupied his thought for the past few years and he was going to wow him, whether that was in a purely business sense or something else. He didn’t want to hope too hard, the incident with Henderson and Vasquez had taught him better than that.

He paid no mind to the people who walked passed him as he stepped into the elevator. He lifted his hand about to press one of the buttons on the wall when a man, an alpha, beat him to it. Rhys glanced at the man and he looked back at him with that patented Hyperion sneer. The alpha gave him a once over before turning to look at the door.

Panic swept over him as the metal box hauled them up to the sixty-fourth floor. The snobby alpha’s dismissal of him had brought a new worry to mind. Was he under dressed for the level he was going to? Oh god he was, the outfit he was wearing though he thought it looked nice on him was far from the most expensive thing he owned, he doubted anything he wore had a notable brand on it. What if Jack noticed?

The omega had no idea what he would say or do if it came up, wasn’t entirely sure how it would. The elevator seemed to be about as eager for his date as he was and there was a ding before he could come up with sufficient retorts. Rhys stepped out into the lobby with the other’s and tried not to shrink under all the other disapproving sneers he got from the people waiting in the lobby. He pulled up the Echonet on his eye as he trotted over to the far side of the lobby to hide from their glares, he was about ten minutes early.

He was busying himself with some videos of skag pups from R&D when he heard a gasp.

“Cupcake!” Jack exclaimed as he strode into the lobby. Some people scurried out of the area to get a safe distance from the alpha and others were awestruck into stillness. Rhys was one of the latter.

Rhys couldn’t do anything but stand as Jack strolled toward him. The glares from the men and women suddenly had less sting and a little flicker of pride lit up in his chest when he realized all those eyes were jealous. Handsome Jack was happy to see him they damn right should be envious. The omega suppressed the desire to preen as Jack’s eyes flickered over him.

“Hey Jack!” Rhys replied giving the man a little wave, incredibly satisfied with how the nearby snobs seethed at his familiarity with the CEO.

“I know this was kinda last minute but I hope you’re hungry, we’re going to this new holo joint that opened up.” Jack explained as he led Rhys out of the lobby, completely unaware of all the onlookers.

The lobby opened up into a huge space fully occupied by two layers of stores whose bright neon lights took the place of the usual artificial sun. Outside each store were large, colorful signs that promised all manner of leisure. It really wasn’t all that different from the lower shopping levels but Rhys found himself stunned by the grandeur of it. That creeping anxiety of not belonging swarmed its way into his gut, the guilt that he hadn’t worked his way up here himself mixing with the worry that it would noticed.

“You ever been to Aquator?” Jack snatched Rhys’ attention back with his question.

“No I haven’t, always wanted to though.” Rhys replied honestly, among all Hyperion issued posters he did keep a little Aquator pamphlet that he used to plan the big vacation he hoped to one day take.

“Then you’re gonna love this place, not as good as the real thing but as close you can get this side of Elpis.” Jack boasted as they walked, the legions of upper crust peons moving out of their way. The CEO didn’t even bother to look forward as he continued to talk to Rhys. “But business, I’ve been looking into you since our last meeting.”

“Y-you have?” Rhys stammered and quickly prepared himself to deny everything.

“Of course I have and I have to say Rhysie, I really like your style." Jack laughed and slapped the omega’s shoulder making Rhys jolt.

“Glad I could impress.” Rhys replied with a strained chuckle.

They placed a pin in their conversation when they reached the front of a store proudly bearing the name ‘The Aquator Experience’. The decorative awning was held up by artfully carved metal in the shape of waves and the front wall appeared to be made from white marble. The two wide windows on either side of the door were filled with images from the ocean planet.

Jack led the way inside and the young hostess came out from behind her podium to immediately lead them to their ‘booth’. She nervously flitted them down a hall, the stucco walls painted with murals of rolling water, to a door that she opened for them.

“The simulation w-will start in a minute.” She told them before quickly escaping back down the hall.

Jack held open the door allowing Rhys to step inside first and also allowing the omega the first look into the room. It looked like he had stepped out onto a beach side patio with a single small, round table with an umbrella sticking out of it. There was about a yard of pristine white sand beyond the patio that led up to the black walls that enclosed the space. The data miner’s keen eye quickly spotted the little circles in the walls.

He was just about to scan them when Jack closed the door and the walls suddenly lit up white. Shades of blue and green began to pixelate across the white expanse quickly coming together to create a beautiful ocean and beach dotted with tall palm trees. There was a thunk and shortly after a comfortably warm breeze brushed across him.

“Wow.” Rhys breathed, the gentle lap of water on a shore reaching his ears.

“Yeah, it is pretty isn’t it?”

The omega turned back to Jack and color rushed to his face. The alpha had shed his heavy overcoat and slung it over the back of one of the chairs tucked to the side of the table. More importantly his forearms were visible. The poor sleeves on the CEO’s t-shirt were stretched around his biceps and his forearms were well defined. Rhys had always assumed Jack’s coat accounted for part of how broad the alpha’s shoulders were but apparently he was wrong, they really were just that wide.

“Y… yeah, it is.” Rhys’ tongue tripped over the words and he tried not to think too much on the wry grin on the man’s face. He swiftly moved around the table to force himself to look away and to momentarily hide from Jack’s gaze.

“Order whatever you want, my treat.” Jack pulled out a chair and seated himself comfortably in it. A holo-menu popped up with a soft blip and he started to lazily scroll through it.

Rhys sat across from him and looked down at his menu, keeping his eyes on the pictures as he didn’t even want to consider the price. He picked a light, pasta dish not sure his stomach would appreciate something heavy right not before swiping over to the drinks part of the menu where he had to stop himself from ordering the drink with the highest alcohol content. He instead picked the one that sounded like it tasted the least bitter before closing out of the menu.

“Back to business, have you gotten the message about there being a temp supervisor leading your department right now?” Jack inquired leaning back in his chair.

“Yes, I assumed Vazquez was… terminated.” Rhys replied keeping a pretty impressive poker face though that excited glint in his eyes was unmistakable. The message had been sent out earlier that day, temp supervisors weren’t uncommon and they were usually replaced in the next few days if not hours.

“Damn right he was but anyway in my snooping I found you two had quite the little rivalry going on for that seat.” Jack chuckled steepling his fingers together.

“I’d say it was a stroke of luck that he did something stupid but honestly knowing him it was just a matter of time.” Rhys’ snark was rewarded by a hearty laugh from the other side of the table.

“Can’t say I disagree, he wouldn’t have made it much higher just throwing his weight around,” Jack’s grin softened a bit before he continued. “you on the other hand Rhysie, I think you have the brains to play the game.”

Rhys was stunned into silence, his lips slightly parted as he tried to thank Jack for the compliment. He didn’t even register how Jack’s gaze flickered to his mouth as he tried to get over what the man had just said to him. The omega was saved from his mental lapse by a waitress appearing out of nowhere with their drinks.

“Your food will be out shortly.” She told them smiling brightly before turning away from the table to return from wherever she came from.

Once she was gone Rhys’ hand shot out for his champagne glass and brought the bubbly, pale colored drink to his lips for a quick sip, the taste of pineapple and coconut washed over his tongue. The pleasant scent that swirled around inside the glass helped clear his senses making it easier to think. He looked across the table with a touch more confidence than before.

“That means a lot coming from you Jack, thank you.” The alpha seemed pleased with his acceptance of his praise.

“Don’t thank me quite yet,” Jack chuckled. “since two supervisors have been terminated in such a short amount of time the departments heads want me to choose the next one, they think they’ll last longer if I do, and I think that person should be you.”

Rhys nearly choked on his drink.

“R-really?” Rhys exclaimed all thoughts of being professional flying right out the airlock.

“Yeah, why not, you’ve been working hard for it haven’t you and besides I like you kid.” Jack leaned his heavy elbows on the table, he grabbed his glass, the foam from his beer threatening to spill over, and he took a long drink.

“I literally can’t thank you enough for this opportunity, I won’t let you down I promise!” Rhys gushed excitedly. There were so many projects he was going to greenlight the moment he got access to that office, Henderson always played it too safe and Vasquez only cared about flash there was no way he was actually going to focus on the data mining department.

“Of course you won’t, well look at that,” Jack looked up as the waitress returned with their food. “we finished with the business before lunch got here, guess we’ll have to find something else to talk about.”

“S-sure, I don’t have anywhere to be.” Rhys stammered body nearly vibrating with excitement.

“Don’t fall out of your seat there sweetheart and I hope you don’t mind me asking but who do I smell on you?” Jack inquired and Rhys was ripped out of his quickly bubbling daydreams, realizing he must have reeked of his packmate.

“That would be Vaughn, my packmate.” Rhys explained simply, not about to go into the details of his earlier cuddle puddle with the beta. Jack’s eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring a bit as he studied the omega.

“Is he your only packmate cause I only smell beta on you.” Jack asked confused by the use of the word ‘packmate’ instead of ‘pairmate’. An eyebrow rose at the grin he got from the omega.

“No, we have Yvette too, she’s _also_ a beta.”

“What?”

Rhys took more pride than usual in the casually jealous tone he received. It wasn’t unusual for him since everyone and their mother dreamed of being in a situation like his but it sounded so much sweeter from Jack’s mouth. He scented the air quickly looking for any scents that might be clinging to the alpha.

There wasn’t any.

Of course he could faintly pick up the scent of Angel on him but there wasn’t anyone else. Now that he thought about it he couldn’t remember ever hearing about Angel’s bearer after the kidnapping incident or even hearing about an omega that Jack spent time with. There had been plenty of speculation of the years but never any proof. An uncomfortable realization crept up Rhys’ brain stem.

“I haven’t done the pack thing in a long time.” Jack admitted to banish the silence that had developed between them. He shrugged playing it off easily enough.  “When you get important enough you and everyone you know get really busy.”

“How does Angel handle that?” Rhys couldn’t imagine not being raised without a pack. Who even watched her when he was working or down on Pandora?

“She handles it fine, I’m pretty sure she’s gonna present as an alpha.” Jack answered with a light snort. “Now that she’s getting old enough that she wants to go out and do stuff I’ve been trying to take some more time off to kick back, actually enjoy some of the crap I had built here… maybe try dating again.”

“Oh.” The small sound was all Rhys could manage. Jack laughed, exasperated but good-natured, and reached up to rub his face.

“I’m trying to imply something here kitten.” The alpha chuckled.

“Oh.” Rhys echoed eyes widening as he took in the information. He nervously twirled the champagne flute between his fingers, what was left of his drink sloshing around inside the glass. Rhys jolted when he glanced up and saw the expectant look on the alpha’s face.

“Y-you want to go on a date w-with me?” Rhys asked watching his little self-indulgent dream coming true in front of him. Jack made a vague gesture to the table between them and Rhys looked down taking in just how little this looked like a meeting.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to get across sweetheart, now I know it’s a lot to take in this is me after all.” Jack’s grin betrayed his self-satisfied thoughts as he watched the flustered omega. The older man had nearly forgotten how nice it felt to turn someone into a blushing mess he might even go so far as to say it was nicer then turning someone into a bloody one.

“Really, me?” Rhys questioned and Jack shrugged.

“Why not you, there something you’re not telling me?” Jack shot back, a lazy grin playing on his lips. It would be an impressive feat if Rhys had kept something hidden from him, Hyperion background checks were very thorough.

“No, I just don’t understand why you’d choose me.” Rhys explained, his eyes narrowing a bit as he tried to figure out if the alpha was fucking with him.

“Alright I’ll lay it out for ya kitten, you have displayed certain traits and assets that I am really into so basically I want to take you out for a spin.” Rhys snorted at Jack’s reasoning but he couldn’t help the warmth spreading through his chest.

“Also Angel wants you to come with us to her zoo on Friday.”

“Your daughter has a zoo?”

“Yeah, it’s right off the R&D wing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been thriving off of your guys' comments thank you all so much!
> 
> Also for reference, Alphas are tanks, omegas are scouts and betas are medics :3c


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days passed Rhys in a rush as he adjusted to his new job _and_ the new relationship he was building with Jack. The alpha would send him a handful of messages throughout the day and Rhys wasn’t sure if the low number was due to Jack being busy or the alpha was trying to be restrained. Regardless every notification sent a giddy shock up his spine.

With that said he nearly dropped the folders he was organizing into his new desk when he saw the little light on his comm blink. His folders hit the top of his desk with a slap and he picked up his comm, his thumb swiping across the screen to reveal the message. A soft smile spread across his lips.

>> how are you this fine morning kitten?

<< Moving into my new desk :D

Rhys sent a quick picture of the window behind his desk with his message and pride swelled in his chest. He felt ridiculously powerful with all those stars laid out before him, he was almost sad that his desk was facing the door. This must have been just a fraction of what Jack felt like up in his office when he looked out at the universe.

>> christ your not a morning person are you??

<< What can I say I’m really excited!

<< I’ve also had three cups of coffee

>> ffuck I could go for some coffee

<< You don’t have a gopher to get that stuff for you?

>> no they always quit cause I’m ‘Too Intense’

Rhys couldn’t help but snicker when he read that and was about to respond with a perfectly snarky comment when a second message came from Jack. It was a short message explaining that the alpha had a meeting and ended with a promise to get back to him later that made Rhys’ heart flutter.

 

Rhys was signing forms to document his department’s agreement to help R&D with a project to create ‘phaselock bullets’, the name would of course have to be changed to avoid any lawsuits with a certain Vault Hunter, when those promised messages came. The omega swiftly scribbled down his signature before mailing off the hologram then grabbed his comm.

>> i’m going to airlock this entire boardroom

Rhys snorted and rolled his eyes.

<< Jack no

>> Jack yes

>> I wouldn’t have to consider it if they dd there jobs!!

<< *their

>> don’t sass me kitten this is serious

<< What did they do?

<< Didn’t do?

>> they brought me ME a prototype for a gun that shoots electrified water they shot it once and now half the fckin people here are on there way to the medic wing

<< Amazing

>> i mean it was funny but fuck

Before Rhys could respond a skittish intern appeared in his door. The scrawny omega opened the door a little wider when he saw that Rhys didn’t appear busy.

“Yes?” Rhys inquired and the intern jolted, the intern’s fear made him feel oddly powerful.

“You know that mining operation you helped set up on Pandora?” The intern began and Rhys cocked a brow at the ridiculous question but nodded nonetheless. “Well basically all the data came back corrupted and my higher ups wanted you to come down and have a look at it.”

Rhys let out a pained sigh that had the young man in his door flinching. He ran a hand over his face before shooting a message off to Jack telling him he had his own idiots to deal with and that he’d get back to him later. Jack answered back with a simple ‘give’m hell’.

 

The omega groaned as he pulled off his tie and tossed it into the hamper sitting next to his bedroom door. He was tired after a busy day of fixing everyone else’s mistakes but he felt satisfied, well-worked. He flopped down onto his bed and pulled up the comm on his mechanical arm while he unbuttoned his shirt with his flesh one.

<< I think I understand why you’re always yelling now

>> rright??

>> also i’m not ‘always’ yelling

<< Sure you aren’t

<< God, I’m tired

>> well you better get some rest Angel likes to wake up at sixam sharp

Rhys groaned again at the idea of waking up so early but the wings from the butterflies in his belly were tickling him making him squirm happily. He bit his lower lip, the grogginess encroaching on his brain made him brave as he typed out his response.

<< I’d probably sleep easily if I had someone to tuck me in~

>> honey trust me, i’d do a lot more then tuck you in

<< Really, please elaborate~

Rhys lay back in the sheets, his shirt falling open to reveal his lean chest while he waited for the alpha to message back. His tired mind ran away with his imagination as he thought about a flustered Jack on the other end of the comm, actively ignoring the part of his brain that told him was trying to tell him otherwise.

>> go to sleep pumpkin

>> we’ll continue this some other time

 

<><><> 

 

“Dad! Can we see Dixie and her puppies?” Angel asked excitedly nearly swinging off her father’s hand as they stood in the elevator. The number above the door wasn’t ticking down nearly fast enough for her attention span.

“Of course baby girl.” Jack answered fighting back a yawn. How she managed to wake up so early in the morning and be so energetic was beyond him.

The elevator gave a little jerk and a ding when it came to a stop, the doors parted and Angel ran ahead. Jack allowed knowing that the ‘zoo’ wouldn’t be crowded since the only other people who used it where the scientists who created the animals that inhabited it. A loud squeal had him perking up however and he trotted out of the elevator quickly scanning the entrance for her. His shoulders slacked when he saw his daughter wrapped around the leg of a certain omega.

“Rhysie!” The alpha called out, a little more pep in his step as he approached the other man.

“Morning Jack, here I wasn’t sure how you like it so I just ordered it the way I do.” Rhys said as he offered him a cup of coffee.

“You are a saint.” Jack groaned appreciatively as he took the cup. He took a swig of the drink and sputtered with surprise, nearly spitting the hot fluid out.

“Holy frig cupcake, how do you still have any teeth?” Jack inquired licking his lips as he looked down at his cup. There was so much sugar and milk in the beverage that he swore he could already feel his teeth prickling from the cavities forming in them.

“Lots of brushing.” Rhys answered with a small nod. Jack just snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Well at least I know what you taste like now.” Jack threw the omega a wink before taking a significantly smaller sip of his coffee, color blooming across Rhys’ face.

“Rhys!” Angel said the man’s name like a demand, grabbing his attention.

“Yeah?” He asked and she started pulling on his flesh arm, leading him through the gate to the zoo. Jack trailed behind them more than happy to let Rhys take the full brunt of his daughter’s energy.

“I have so many things to show you!” She gushed happily before suddenly stopping and turning to him. “What do you want to see first?”

“I-uh, what do you think I should see first?” Rhys turned her question on her since he had literally had no idea what was in there. She seemed to take the question to heart and her brow furrowed as she tried to decide what would be the absolute best way to start this tour.

“Why don’t we start with what’s closest to the door sweetheart?” Jack offered helpfully before a mischievous smirk took over his face. “We should definitely save the aquarium for last though.”

“Yeah!” Angel agreed her enthusiasm returning full force and she started to drag Rhys of again. The omega looked back Jack alarmed, mouthing desperately ‘what’s in the aquarium?’ but he was only met with Jack’s lazy smirk.

 

Rhys did have to admit with pleasant surprise that the zoo was a stark contrast to the exploitation centers down on Pandora. Where most of the animals down there were just mutated versions of themselves, pumped full of various chemicals, the ones up here actually did seem domesticated to some level, all of them notably smaller and less aggressive then their Pandorian cousins. Angel was very thorough in making sure he knew all the differences as she led him up to each glass wall.

The first few enclosures held different kinds of skags that came in a large assortment of patterns and colors. Angel was especially excited about a huge, tan colored one that was sleeping while a large number of skag pups crawled over them. The huge beast’s fluffy tail was wagging lazily giving the pale, nearly hairless pups something to chase.

The next few enclosures were filled with bright, colorful rakks. They were only a fraction of the size the ones on Pandora were, Rhys was fairly sure he could easily support four of them on his flesh arm. They also didn’t screech like their feral relatives instead they sang like birds though the sound wasn’t nearly as pleasant.

Jack was particularly proud of the crystalisks. Their ability to shoot their crystals had apparently been mostly breed out of them and instead they shedded an obscene about of jewels. He hinted to them trying to genetically create a line that grew Eridium but that the lab hadn’t been having an easy time of that, most of the crystalisks turning into abominations after all the exposure to the toxic element.

Speaking of Jack being proud the alpha couldn’t stop the warm feeling that spread throughout his chest as he watched Angel with Rhys. The younger man was patient with her despite how tired he must have been, a cynical part of his brain wanted to chalk it up to the fact Rhys probably didn’t have children of his own and that all those defensive, resource competitive instincts hadn’t been jump started yet but when the omega lifted Angel up so she could more easily see a cluster of stalkers on the ceiling of one of the enclosures he found it easy to push that thought aside. There were little things too that he was noticing that had him bordering on crooning. Rhys held conversation with Angel and didn’t talk down to her just because she was young which was something he definitely never wanted her to learn how to get used to, he never wanted to see her back down to anyone.

Jack liked this one and Handsome Jack _always_ got what he wanted.

 

Both Jack and Rhys were sore in the knees when they finally reached the aquarium; Angel on the other hand was still thrumming with energy. She ran ahead into the dark tunnel with the two men exhaustedly in tow. After a few moments in shadows they were bathed in light that dappled across the floor and Rhys nearly tripped over his own feet.

“Wow.” Rhys sighed as he looked up into the glass. A huge school of red, x-eyed fish swam overhead zig-zagging as they headed off to some distant corner of the tank and to his left a small group of threshers were mostly buried in the sand, the rounded tops of their heads protruding out of it.

A huge shadow was suddenly cast over him as a massive eel-like creature slowly swam over the tunnel. The spines running along its head lit up rhythmically and when it dived down, looking as if it was heading towards them Rhys jumped back and stumbled into Jack. The alpha laughed a powerful arm reflexively curling around the omega’s waist.

“Watch your feet there princess.” Jack chuckled and his arm relaxed, hand resting on Rhys’ hip.

“I-I’ll try.” Rhys stammered. Despite how flustered he was he didn’t miss how the alpha’s wrist dragged along his lower back as he retracted his hand and Rhys’ heart thundered in his chest with the realization that he was being marked. A curl of mischief coiled in him as he rounded on the alpha who had stopped to admire the tank.

“What was that thing?” Rhys asked standing just close enough to Jack that someone watching might mistake it for leaning. Jack cocked an eyebrow and side eyed him but didn’t move away.

“The eggheads down in R&D call it a Leviathan, they cloned that one using bone marrow from one of the skeletons on Pandora.” Jack explained, so far they hadn’t managed to find a living one on the dirt hole of a planet. The omega’s warmth was seeping into his side and with this closeness he could almost _smell_ him. Rhys was looking at him strangely.

“What?” He asked.

“Do you always wear your collar popped like that?” And before Jack could respond with a confused ‘No!’, because that was just a tacky way to wear your collar, Rhys was reaching up and fixing it. Nimble fingers slid around his throat with their wrists tilted up wards so the alpha could get a nice, strong whiff of their scent.

Rhys’ scent was smooth in a way that reminded Jack of clean metal like a freshly digitized blade, there was even a sharpness to it that prickled the inside of his nose. It was almost like a winter breeze in how it clung to his lungs, scratching the flesh with its coldness in way that had adrenaline flooding his bloodstream. He took a deep, slow breath savoring how it went down.

“Jack?” Rhys’ big, doe eyes were searching Jack’s face, his hands still on the alpha’s collar.

Jack wetted his lips as his eyes flickered around to take in where they were. His hands were on the thinner man’s hips and he had him pressed up the glass wall. Rhys bit his lower lip to hold back a smirk even as one spread across Jack’s face, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest.

“You’re a sneaky little shit.” Jack laughed and crowded into Rhys’ space even further.

“I take it that you liked it then.” The smugness in his voice was palpable. The tank was freezing cold at his back but the heat blazing from his chest kept him warm.

“Oh ho, I more than _liked_ it pumpkin.” Jack growled, a playful nip in his voice and Rhys felt his words ghost over his lips.

“Dad, Rhys!” The pair jolted as Angel’s voice carried down the tunnel to them. “You have to see this!”

“There in a minute sweetie.” Jack replied before refocusing on the omega. Rhys cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to slide out from under the alpha but the hands tightening on his hips stopped him. “Oh I’m not done with you.”

Rhys’ breath was stolen as Jack leaned in and they were cast into shadow again, the Leviathan looming over them.

 

<><><> 

 

Angel was asleep in Jack’s arms when they left the zoo, her small hands clutching the fabric of his overcoat. She was snoring softly and her hair was sticking to her face until Jack brushed it back behind her ear.

“Have you thought about that favor?” Jack asked, his voice soft to avoid waking the little girl in his arms.

“Huh?” Rhys was broken out of his trance having been watching how gentle the alpha managed to be which clashed so much with his fearsome reputation.

“The favor dum-dum, the one I owe you have you, thought of what you want from me yet?” Jack clarified with a playful smirk.

“No not really, I just kind of assumed that all of this covered it.” Rhys responded and Jack gave him a weak scowl.

“No, that’s not how favors work, it’s only repaid when you ask for something.” Jack told him firmly. He raised a disbelieving brow when saw the uncertain look on the omega’s face. “Have you really not thought about it?”

“No-“ Rhys was interrupted by a message suddenly appearing on his Echoeye. His brow furrowed and he slowed nearly to a stop as he read the message over.

“Something wrong?” Jack asked stopping a few steps ahead of him.

“I have to go to Pandora.” His voice betrayed his nervousness.

“First time?” Jack chuckled and Rhys nodded, he had never been to the bandit infested planet before and had been hoping he never would have to. His fearful stare at the message was broken by a hand gently grabbing his chin, his head tilting before a kiss was pressed to his port.

“Give’em hell pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Awhile back I found a forum full of weather NERDS who were theorizing about the weather on Pandora and they had concluded that a lot of areas are usually under water when there isn't ice which is why you see those giant ass fish skeletons in areas that aren't anywhere near water, I wholeheartedly accept this as a headcannon (They explained it a lot better then I just did)
> 
> Also Jack, get a goddamn spellcheck holy shit


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quick warning, we're going to Pandora so be prepared for blood :3c

There really wouldn’t be anything to ‘give hell’ much to Rhys’ relief. He would be going done to Pandora with a handful of mechanics and coders since the problem most likely lied in either the programing in the mining compound or with the beacon sending the information. It should only take a few hours at most and he probably wouldn’t have to stay there the entire time. The thought greatly eased his nerves as the shuttle they were in floated through the stars.

The shuttle shuddered as they entered the atmosphere causing Rhys’ heart to lodge itself in his throat, his stomach tying into knots. It was easy for the omega to ignore the snickering of the more experienced members of the crew with his pulse thundering in his ears.

The ride smoothed out soon enough and Rhys let out a breath of air he hadn’t realized he was holding as the shuttle traveled toward the ground. He looked out the window beside him, the exposed eridium’s glow was dulled by the bright Pandoran sun. In the distance he could see the tundra landscape that surrounded the blight and Rhys wasn’t sure which was less inviting, the borderline radioactive landscape they were landing on or the half frozen wasteland beyond it.

There was a loud creak as long, spindly legs popped out from the sides of the shuttle and twisted so their tips were pointed toward the ground. The top layer of dirt cracked and flaked as the shuttle pressed down onto it. The stairs dropped down and kicked up a small cloud of the blackened dust. The dust settled on top of Rhys’ skag skin shoes and the frown he wore deepened.

They walked swiftly into the large open door of the mining compound, a truck nearly as big as their shuttle sat parked inside. A few engineers leisurely patrolled around the entrance, Hyperion yellow rifles leaning against their shoulders. The omega allowed himself to feel secure knowing nearly all the employees here had to be armed.

“Mr. Sommerset?” A woman, beta, inquired as she approached the newcomers. Her black suit was impossibly clean as was her brown hair, not a strand out of place in her bun.

“Miss Arrington, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Rhys shook her hand. He didn’t take in offense to false pleasantry in her voice, he could see how tired and fed up she was behind her smile. Probably because she had been up since five am like him.

“The pleasure is mine, sorry to call you down on such short notice.” Arrington apologized as she turned, leading them inside the compound.

“It’s no problem, how long has this been happening?” Rhys asked as he walked behind the woman. The halls of the compound were wide for all the large equipment that would have to be rolled through but there was a heaviness in the air that cemented a sense of claustrophobia in him.

“It started the other day, we haven’t been able to read any of the information coming through.” She explained as they entered a room with a large computer set up against the far wall. Rhys nodded as he walked up to it, he powered it up and was stunned by the broken, incomplete code that started rolling across the screen. He sighed as he placed a hand on the keyboard while he powered up his palm using it to examine the program that was supposed to be organizing and displaying this information.

“Eric, Olivia could you go out and check the beacon?” He requested of his mechanics, an omega and beta, when he didn’t see anything immediately wrong with the code. The pair nodded before turning on their heels and trotted out the door.

“Rocco, James I want you two to go up and check the receptors.” Rhys directed the alphas, the two coders responding to the order just as quickly as the first pair had. God it felt good, sure he wasn’t so powerful that people asked ‘How high?’ when he said ‘Jump!’ but it was close enough.

Rhys tapped away, the room in silence otherwise as Arrington watched him work over his shoulder. He didn’t mind, he didn’t get incredibly painful surgery for these enhancements to not show off in front of his coworkers. Any irregularities in the code popped up in his echoeye, none of what came up was anything that should cause this level of disruption however.

“We’ll have to wait for the others to come back cause I don’t think the problems here.” Rhys explained to Arrington who nodded understandingly.

An alarm wailed and the room was suddenly flooded with red, flashing lights. Arrington bolted over to the door, leaning out in to the hall as armed engineers raced passed them. He reached out and snatched another beta by the arm, pulling him aside for a moment.

“Bandit raid miss.” The engineer answered before she could even ask.

“What do we have?” She asked quickly, her stare intense as she waited mere seconds for an answer.

“Omegas miss.” He responded and she let out a growl as she shoved him back into the hall, the male beta hurried off without so much as a stumble.

“Fuck, they’ll be in the vents any minute now.” Arrington snapped angrily before turning to what looked like a huge exhaust pipe going up the wall. She reached around and flipped a switch, a hidden door bumped open and she pulled it open before turning to Rhys expectantly.

The omega was shaking, they didn’t have bandit raids up on Helios at worst sometimes people got hurt flinging themselves around during finger gun fights. His brain couldn’t comprehend how Arrington managed to stay so calm while it felt like the world was collapsing around them. He yelped when she grabbed the front of his jacket and hauled him into the disguised panic room.

“Don’t open this door until I come back.” She ordered, her finger prodding him firmly in the chest before she stepped back to slam the door shut.

“Wait, you’re not getting in here?” Rhys’ voice was wrought with disbelief that she was choosing to stay out there when there was a perfectly good armored room right here. She offered him a polite grin.

“No offense Mr. Sommerset but there’s a reason I work down here and you don’t.” And with that a shotgun digistructed in her hand, she shifted her stance to handle the sudden weight before slamming the door shut. There was a long hiss as the little room sealed itself shut.

He watched through the one-sided window as she marched out of the room and not long after gunshots rang out, echoing off the concrete walls. The little panic room quickly turned into what felt like one of the worst ideas in the universe as it quickly filled up with the scent of fear. He undid the fashionable scarf around his throat to wrap it around his mouth and nose. The thin fabric didn’t filter out all of the smell but it did enough that his heart didn’t feel like exploding anymore.

A snarl caught his attention and he looked up in time to see a ceiling panel hit the floor. Shortly after three omegas dropped down, one man and two women. Rhys’ eyes widened almost painfully as he looked them over.

They were horrifying.

 The bottom half of their psycho masks were broken off to reveal their mouths which they couldn’t fully close due to the pointed silver caps on their canines. Rhys nearly gagged when he noticed that the caps were held in place by small screws, the sight making his own teeth hurt. Their lips curled back over their teeth as they scented the air, their tongues rubbing against the roof of their mouths.

“I smell pup.” The smaller woman slurred, the caps making it difficult for her to speak properly.

“Not yours.” The male, who Rhys decided he would be naming Captain Fucking Obvious in the report when he got back, helpfully supplied. The taller, more muscled woman snarled softly at the information.

“Find it, kill it.” The leader growled and Rhys bared his own teeth behind his scarf, the realization that this _filth_ had made that order against Angel’s scent had his hackles raising.

_My pup._

Rhys didn’t have much time to think on his inner omega’s possessive tone when the smaller female gravitated toward where he was hiding. The bandit took long, full breaths of the air trying to figure out why the scents she was picking up was so thick in this spot. She turned to the leader after a moment, tongue lathing over her lips.

“Pup’s not here.” She informed realizing the child’s scent was secondary to someone else’s and also she had realized no sane Hyperion would bring their child down to Pandora.

“Kill the mother then.” Was the icy demand. The leader followed Rhys’ scent to the doorway, it was thinner out in the hall but it made more sense that the ‘mother’ had tried to run away then that they had just disappeared. She slipped out into the hall and the other two dawdled for a moment before following after her leaving the hidden Rhys alone once again.

Rhys let out a shuddering breath, his stomach was churning as his fear turned his inner omega into a snarling, rabid mess. His teeth ached to sink into the throat of the omegas who had threatened _his pup_ but his higher brain knew that was an awful idea that would most likely result in his death. The knowledge struck his omega hard, feeling weak in the presence of predators.

He let out a soft whine as he sunk to the floor of the panic room.

 

<><><> 

 

“Sir.” Jack barely looked up from his paper work when he heard his PA address him. The CEO only looked up at the beta when the smell of coffee reached his nose.

“Took you long enough cupcake.” Jack grumbled as he took the cup from the man. He took a sip and his nose scrunched up at the bitter taste, he really should start taking it with more sugar.

“Sorry sir, there was all kind of ruckus in the Hub.” The beta’s voice was strained, clearly intimidated while trying to keep up conversation. “Apparently a distorted distress signal came from Pandora and no one knows what’s going on.”

The beta yelped softly as Jack froze mid-drink and fixed him with a steely gaze. Jack slowly set his cup down, the clack of rigid paper on marble was impossibly loud as if Jack’s intensity had sucked out all other sound.

“Where on Pandora?” Jack asked, his voice cold and collected. The beta had been warned about this.

“The Eridium Blight, from the newest mining spot.” The smaller male answered and he slowly inched his way back from the alpha’s desk.

Faster than either of them could blink Jack was standing with the front of the beta’s shirt balled up his fist, dragging the younger man close. The PA’s eyes were shot wide and his lips were parted around a shocked cry that didn’t manage to actually leave his mouth.

“Listen sweet cheeks, I want at least _twenty_ loader bots down there five minutes ago!” Jack practically tossed the man when he let go of the man. “And prepare a shuttle for me!”

 

Jack could feel the space station shudder as the loader bots were launched down to Pandora but it did nothing to slow his pace as he marched down to the loading bay. The fact that it would take him at least an hour to get there since his stupid fleshy body couldn’t be hurdled through space at the same speed as the robots had him gritting his teeth. So much damage could be done in every second that passed, Rhys could be hurt or shanghaied or dead.

The alpha growled and anyone close enough to hear scrambled away from him. His brain swam with all the things he would do to the bandits he got his hands on, the visions only got more violent as he thought of all the different scenarios in which Rhys could be hurt.

Every moment felt like an eternity, the walk to the elevator, the ride down and getting into the shuttle all took far too long. He knew people were talking to him, trying to warn him or dissuade him from going but he ignored them.

He was Handsome Goddamn Jack, he was a goddamn hero and he had a damsel to save.

The tunnel vision only got worse as he got closer to Pandora, his muscles tightening as his inner alpha demanded him to do _more_ to protect the omega. The frazzled thoughts getting more and more intense as purple light reached up to meet his shuttle. He could see the mining compound and the swarms of yellow clad engineers and loader bots fighting off bandits at all ends of it.

Jack’s shuttle contacted harshly with the ground, the straps holding him to his seat tug painfully into his skin but they weren’t there for long. He whipped the straps off and practically threw himself out of the shuttle, the black dust in the air didn’t faze him. A pistol constructed in Jack’s hand and he shot at a handful of psychos tossing axes at a damaged loader bot, one fell with a loud scream and the rest scattered like the cowards Jack knew they were.

A scatter of bullets drew Jack’s attention to a slight beta woman dressed in a suit. The force of the shotgun in her hands caused her whole frame to jerk, her hair was a mess with strands falling loose from her bun and her eyes were dark and fixed.

“You!” Jack yelled as he ran across the battlefield toward her.

“Handsome Jack?” On any other occasion the shock in her voice would have pleased him.

“Rhys, omega, leggy as hell, where is he?” Jack demanded and Arrington blinked, settling her shotgun against her hip.

“I uh… placed him in one of the hidden panic rooms when the raid began sir.” She informed him. The relief that flooded the alpha almost made him dizzy.

“Show me.” He demanded.

“Now?”

Jack snarled and Arrington jumped to obey, shooting a few rounds off as she lead him into the compound. The alpha could scent Rhys in the hall but it was so thin and buried under gunpowder and blood that it made him sick. His skin crawled with his need to see the other man, to make sure he was okay.

He bumped into Arrington’s back and before he could snarl at her he spotted what had stopped her. A pool of blood had spilled out of the doorway she was looking at, footprints lead out of the room but unless Rhys was separated from his fancy shoes and grew another pair of legs there was no way they belonged to the omega. Even from where they stood Jack pick up traces of fear and omega.

“He’s-“ Was all Arrington managed before Jack was off like a bullet, nearly slipping in the blood.

He tightly gripped the doorframe as he looked inside, the first thing he saw was the corpse of an omega on the floor and his heart lurched. A second more of focus and he found his breath again, the corpse on the floor was just a bandit. The scene was off however, the omega wasn’t riddled with bullet holes like Jack preferred but instead had a metal chair leg sticking out of their sternum.

There was an exhaust pipe to the side of the room that was easily recognized as the hidden panic room seeing as part of the door had been wrenched open, long scratches and bullet dents adorned its surface. Jack walked up to it, the door had attempted to seal itself shut once more but the black lining in the door could clearly be seen.

“Rhys?” He asked softly lightly pressing his palm to the cold metal.

“J-Jack?” A disbelieving voice choked out, echoing off the walls of the panic room.

“Yeah cupcake it’s me, can I open the door?” Jack asked and received no answer, instead the door opened. Jack nearly gagged on the fear scent that crashed over him but before he could react to that a lean body flung itself against him. A cool, familiar scent prickled the inside of his lungs and his arms hugged around the other man.

“T-they came in through t-the vents.” Rhys’ voice shuddered into Jack’s chest.

Behind him in the ceiling of the panic room the vent that was supposed to supply the occupants with safe, untampered oxygen was torn open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aww poor Rhysie, his first murder wasn't all that fun
> 
> He'll be happier in the next chapter I promise :D


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was in a downright foul mood. The night before had been an absolute shit show, getting Rhys and the rest of his crew back, sending them to the medical bay followed by moonshotting every bandit camp in a hundred miles of the mining compound. Of course he then had to pull himself the fuck together before he went home to Angel, Rhys’ shaky assurance that he would be fine helped some in that regard.

With that said he couldn’t stand to be in his office right now, Rhys’ fear scent was still fresh in his memory and his nerves were still fried from it all. So he decided to do what always cheered him up when he felt down, terrorizing some of the lower departments and today’s victims were the nerds down in accounting.

Watching the department supervisor flounder as he tried to impress the CEO had been fun for the first couple of minutes but now Jack was just bored and kind of sad again. Halfway through the other alpha gloating about how the department had one of the highest productivity rates on Helios Jack pulled out his comm.

<< how ya doin pumpkin?

>> I’m fine just a little sore and tired :)

Jack glowered at that little smiley face, Rhys’ messages had been falsely sweet since he had left the medical bay and Jack had the sneaking suspicion that Rhys didn’t want him to see him. It wouldn’t surprise him, the instinct to hide was strong in omegas but that didn’t stop the alpha from being bummed out. The need to protect was gnawing at the back of his head but he couldn’t bring himself to invade the other’s nest if he didn’t want him there.

“S-sir?” The other alpha tried to get Jack’s attention and the CEO shot him a glare, it may have been withering but it did the job and the supervisor quickly excused himself which left Jack alone in the middle of the department.

<< you sure cause I could literally bring ya anything ya wanted

<< like anything

>> I mean it Jack, I’m fine just gotta rest up ^^

Jack hissed a sigh through his teeth. He didn’t get it, he really didn’t, Rhys had clung to him the entire way back to the space station, had scented Jack _shamelessly_ to calm down and now he apparently didn’t want the alpha coming anywhere near him. A part of him was telling him he shouldn’t take it personally but it was really hard not to and he was failing.

A prickling sensation spread throughout his lungs and Jack’s eyes snapped up from his comm, half expecting to see the omega there in front of him. Instead he was greeted by the sight of three geeks trying to walk by without garnering his attention.  He quickly picked out Rhys’ scent on the shortest of the three, who yelped when Jack started to stalk towards him. The beta tried to scurry away but Jack grabbed his shoulder before he could escape.

“Not so fast bud, I have a question for you.” Jack’s sharp edged grin kept the beta rooted to the spot.

“Y-yeah sir?” The short man stammered and had Jack not been so focused on his train of thought he would have taken a moment to marvel at how firm the beta’s shoulder muscle felt.

“You the packmate of a certain Rhys Sommerset?” Jack inquired. Vaughn swallowed thickly, gaze flickering around as he tried to think of an out.

“I uh… I’m… no.” Vaughn stammered and shrank back when Jack smile fell, his gaze becoming more intense.

“Why are you lying to me short-stack?” Jack growled, his grip tightening on the beta as he pulled him closer. He caught a fresh sniff of Rhys’ scent and paused, it smelt off. Jack leaned and took a deep breath trying to figure out what was wrong with it. He suddenly jerked his head back.

“What’s your apartment number?”

 

<><><> 

 

Rhys was splayed out on his bed propped up on a ridiculous amount of pillows, blankets had been loosely rolled up around him to create a sort of nest and another thick yet dense blanket was folded up over his waist. He groaned softly as he shifted to get more comfortable, his body was spattered with bruises and stitched up cuts. He reached up to gently rub his eyes before returning his gaze to the screen being projected by his palm. It had been made clear to him that he could take the next few days off to recover but he needed the distraction.

He could hear his comm beeping on his nightstand but he really didn’t have the energy to roll over and grab it. The omega really just wanted to sleep but that hadn’t gone well the last time he tried it. The little sleep he had managed was haunted by men and women who could barely speak around their silver capped teeth.

He jolted upright, hissing as pain shot through his body when he heard the front door bang against the wall. Rhys stared intently at his door, a little ball of dread curling in his gut as he waited in vain for one of his roommates to call out to him but he knew they were working. The front door shut softly and heavy footsteps moved throughout the apartment. All of his senses were on high alert when those feet stopped outside his bedroom door.

“Rhys… can I come in?”

Rhys’ body was flushed with pleasant warmth when he heard Jack’s voice but it couldn’t drown out the embarrassment that gathered in his cheeks. He leaned back carefully onto his mound of pillows nipping his lower lip.

“Yeah…” Rhys tried to call out but it came out as more of a hoarse wheeze. His heart leaped when the click of the door reached his ears. Jack peered in carefully before stepping in and closing the door behind him. Rhys snorted softly, out of all the alphas to take the saying ‘Don’t follow an omega into their hole.’ to heart he didn’t expect it to be this one.

“Woof, you look like-“ Jack nearly bit his own tongue as he stopped himself from talking. A laugh burst forth from the omega.

“I look like shit Jack, I’m not actually in heat you can say it.” Rhys chuckled, he powered down the holoscreen on his palm and dropped both his arms over his abdomen. Jack’s eyes flickered over him, the omega looked so subdued yet not sad though that was probably due to the low levels of heat hormones floating through his blood.

“A stress flare up?” Jack inquired and Rhys nodded with a sigh. Out of all the endotypes omegas had the most volatile internal chemistry and their bodies didn’t take to drastic changes very well, heat flares weren’t an uncommon nuisance. The sudden flood of endorphins after being rescued was most likely the culprit, a smug part of Jack also wanted to blame his own scent for bringing this on.

“Anything,” Jack drawled out the word as he approached the bed. “I can do to help?”

Rhys snorted again, the bubbly feeling his chest only getting worse as the alpha got closer. A heat flare didn’t require any _servicing_ but that didn’t mean there wasn’t anything he wanted from Jack. Rhys nodded and Jack’s face split with a grin.

“Come sit with me?” Rhys cooed, the aches in his body kept him from squirming but didn’t stop him from propping up on his elbows.

“Of course sweetheart.” Jack purred, the bed sinking under his weight.  He watched intently as the flustered omega tried to decide what he wanted to do next. Rhys’ eyes flickered around, looking up at Jack for any sign of disapproval as he pulled back one of his legs to lay it across Jack’s lap.

Rhys winced as he tried to sit up and Jack reached out to hook a powerful arm around Rhys’ back, helping to ease him upright. The omega was thankful for his mechanical arm since it gave him something solid to lean on as he scooted forward until he was pressed flush to the alpha’s side. Those shining doe eyes nearly had Jack melting, the omega leaning in timidly to press his face to the side of Jack’s neck. The alpha’s arm tightened around him as he felt Rhys shiver.

Scenting Jack was like putting his head into a forge, all blistering heat and smoke with a hint of gunpowder that tickled the back of his throat. It was soothing, Rhys’ arms numbly wrapped around the alpha’s broad chest trying to the man even closer.

“You’re purring kitten.” Jack’s amused voice carded through Rhys’ hair and the omega mustered up enough energy to crack open an eye. Rhys managed to lift his head, the purring low in his chest only deepening as he noted how Jack’s eyes were slightly dilated. He reached one hand up to lightly grip Jack’s collar with his wrist tilted up.

“We should lay down.” Rhys suggested, a cuddle puddle with the alpha was just what the doctor ordered.

Jack was happy to oblige helping Rhys lay back down despite the soft whine the omega made. He was gentle as he lifted Rhys’ leg off his lap and something hot spiked through Rhys’ blood as Jack shifted so he was on his knees. That heat simmered in his body as he watched Jack remove his coat and vest before tossing them to the floor.

Jack slid into the spot beside Rhys with ease and it was too easy to turn into the alpha’s broad chest, snuggling into him. The larger man was so gentle with him, mindful of the wounds that littered his body and Rhys could practically feel himself melding into the alpha’s side. He was safe here, he was with pack and could be vulnerable.

The CEO felt something warm soak into his sweater.

“Rhysie?” Jack inquired but didn’t dare pull away from the omega. A hiccup was accompanied by a shudder and Jack tightened his hold.

“I was so u-useless.” Rhys whimpered, he had an arm slung over Jack’s side and his fist clenched in his shirt.

“What are you on about?” Jack asked, the softness of his voice doing nothing to disguise his incredulousness.

“O-on Pandora with the bandits.” Rhys’ voice shook as he explained.

“You killed one with a chair leg pumpkin, I wouldn’t call that useless.” Jack tried to sooth the crying omega. He glanced around the room as if there was something that could help him but the posters bearing his face had nothing to contribute; _assholes_.

“I got lucky Jack, so lucky.” A powerful tremor rocked the omega’s body as he did everything he could not to cry out loud. “I was so scared.”

A lot of his memories of event were blurry now, the adrenaline that had made him hyper aware in the moment long gone but he could recall how terrifying it had felt. His instincts had known what to do, what soft spots to go for but his body just couldn’t _keep up_. Years behind a desk, years of intellectual and social battles hadn’t prepared him for the primal, drag out fight the bandit had gone in for. One memory that had stayed clear in his head was him trying to hold back the bandit as they had tried to go for his throat and his flesh arm had _given out_ , not strong enough to keep the other omega at bay.

Thank god for cybernetics.

“I don’t even know how to shoot a gun!” Rhys exclaimed. He didn’t even know what he had been thinking being willing to go down to Pandora without any gun training. Jack looked down at him intently, his palm gently skating down his back.

“I could teach you.” Jack offered suddenly. The alpha wasn’t sure how to properly comfort the other man, he hadn’t been this torn about his first kill though that wouldn’t surprise anyone considering how accustomed to violence he had been prior to it and Angel got worked up about things that were usually pretty easy to fix like not enough purple clothes for her dolls.

“What?” Rhys pulled away from Jack’s chest to look up at him.

“How to use a gun or fight, I could teach you… ya know if you wanted.” Jack clarified reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. Rhys looked up at him for a moment with wide, dewy eyes before a soft smile pulled at his lips.

“I’d like that, I’d like that a lot.” Rhys agreed and drew his flesh hand back to wipe his reddened eyes. Jack’s hand gingerly grabbed his fingers, the alpha intertwined their fingers enjoying the sensation of the scent glands in their wrists pressing together.

“You know cupcake I think you’d look hot at hell with a sniper rifle.” Jack said and Rhys sputtered out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Why do the weeds when you can chill with a heat flaired omega? 
> 
> I've been thinking of writing up a post on tumblr where I go more in depth about my a/b/o but I'm not sure what all info I should put on it, if you guys are interested in that you should tell what I should write about
> 
> Also how did I write a new chapter so fast?
> 
> Cause this is my stress baking OvO


	8. Chapter 8

<< RHYS

<< JACK WAS HERE

<< HE SCENTED ME

Vaughn whined softly as he looked at his comm for the hundredth time and saw that the omega still hadn’t responded. His foot tapped nervously against the floor of the elevator much to the annoyance of the other’s around him. He knew Rhys wasn’t feeling well and had expected the radio silence but the fact that he hadn’t messaged him at all after the Jack incident was deeply worrying.

The ding from the elevator arriving at his floor was his starting pistol and Vaughn practically jogged through the hall. He didn’t want to flat out run like his inner beta told him to do lest he look like he was going mad but he wanted to get home as soon as possible. He needed to check on Rhys, make sure the man was okay and maybe cuddle him a little just to make extra sure.

The scent of alpha got thicker as he approached the apartment he shared with his pack and anxiety crawled up his spine. He vaguely registered that the scent was Jack’s and Rhys had been keeping him up to date with their budding relationship but that didn’t change the fact that a rogue alpha was in _their_ apartment. He rushed inside and skidded to a stop when he saw Jack standing behind the bar in their kitchen.

“Look who’s finally off work, uh Vince right?” Jack beamed at him. The beta was silent for a moment as he studied Jack’s face, the CEO didn’t appear threatening.

“Vaughn s-sir.” Vaughn corrected him timidly, his eyes flickering to the hallway. Jack snorted and rolled his eyes.

“He’s fine, go check on him if you want.” Jack permitted and Vaughn was gone without another word.

Vaughn scented the air as he got closer to Rhys’ room, the air was filled with the scents of contented heat flared omega and alpha but there were traces of distress that was enough to set off alarm bells in the beta’s head. He pushed the door open just enough to look inside and was welcomed to the sight of Rhys comfortably sleeping.

“You’re crooning kitten.” Vaughn jumped at the sudden closeness of Jack’s voice. He turned to see the other man standing a few steps away, leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee in his hand. Vaughn cleared his throat to shut the sound up.

“Come on man, you can’t sneak up on someone like that.” Vaughn tested his boundaries with the CEO and was pleased to find Jack didn’t seem to mind the informality. He glanced back into the omega’s room. “You got him sleeping.”

“Yeah.” Jack shrugged limply. Vaughn wasn’t that surprised, betas could bring comfort but the feeling of protection was an alpha thing. “Don’t know why he didn’t call me sooner.”

“Bro didn’t want you to see him looking like a slag dalmatian.” Vaughn answered and Jack sputtered into his drink trying to bite back a peal of laughter.

“Holy shit, he does!” Jack snickered as he pulled off the wall, he turned and gestured for the beta to follow him out of the hall so they didn’t wake Rhys up. Vaughn gently pulled the door closed before he followed after him.

“So how long have you known him?” The CEO asked as he in typical Jack fashion made himself comfortable on their couch. Vaughn recognized the suspicion in the other’s heterochromic eyes and he almost laughed, as if the alpha had anything to worry about.

“For forever, we were born in the same pack.” Vaughn told him flopping down into a nearby armchair.

“So… you’re brothers then?” Jack inquired the two certainly didn’t look like they were related but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d seen only one sibling get all the good genes. Vaughn shook his head.

“No, well my second cousin married his third cousin but I don’t think that makes us anything, packs on Eden-5 tend to get pretty big.” Vaughn answered getting a little distracted as he tried to remember just how many people had been in their birth pack. He wanted to say about ten including themselves.

He looked at Jack to tell him as much but stayed silent when he saw how strangely contemplative the alpha looked. Jack’s brow was pinched together as he took in the information, he bordered on looking troubled by it. That would not do for the beta.

Jack jolted when Vaughn suddenly stood.

“You know what, let me find the scrapbook.”

 

<><><> 

 

Rhys’ eyes opened slowly and he grumbled softly, feeling much colder than he had when he fell asleep. His stomach sank and he looked over his shoulder to see that the alpha was gone. The grogginess mixing with the heat hormones making it difficult for him to think of reasonable reasons for him to be gone other then he didn’t want to be here. A small whine passed his lips.

A loud laugh from the living room made him jump. His brow furrowed as he tried to decipher what was being said. He pulled himself out of the bed and shuffled out to the living room, becoming increasing confused.

“You wore braces cupcake?” Jack asked excitedly when he spotted the omega in the archway.

Rhys blinked and looked between Jack, his roommates and the stack of scrapbooks he and Vaughn had been given to stave off homesickness. He crossed his arms over his chest, his hip cocking to the side as his glare settled on Vaughn, the beta looking far too smug for his own good.

“Bro.” His scandalized tone pulled a snicker out of Yvette while Vaughn lifted his hands looking for mercy. “How could you?”

“I’d tell you not to be mad but you’re really cute right now sweetheart.” Jack teased and color rose in Rhys’ face.

“I just wanted to know how you and the shortie here met and this kinda happened” Jack vaguely gestured to the scrapbooks that were laid out in front of him. If anyone accused him of defending the beta he would proudly take the credit, he was a goddamn hero after all.

“You’re going to love some of the stories I have from when our internship started, you saw those posters right?” Yvette spoke up catching the alpha’s attention. Jack looked at her giddy mischief glowing in his eyes.

“I might have noticed.” Jack chuckled glancing at the blushing omega out of the corner of his eye.

“That’s barely a fraction of the crap with your face on it he used to have.” She went on, there had been an accident when they had moved up to Helios and a lot of it had been either lost or damaged much to the betas’ prayers even if they did have to coddle him for the next week.

“This is so embarrassing.” Rhys grumbled under his breath as he crossed the room to drop himself into the seat beside Jack. The alpha laid his arm along the back of the couch behind Rhys’ and the omega comfortably leaned back against it.

Yvette was diving into a story about the first time she walked into Rhys’ room and had nearly been blinded by his Hyperion loyalty when Jack leaned in to whisper into his ear. Goosebumps forming where Jack’s breathe ghosted over his skin.

“You feeling better?” He inquired and the varkids in Rhys’ stomach went wild, ecstatic with the alpha’s concern.

“Yeah.” He answered softly and leaned his shoulder into Jack’s side, enjoying the warmth that radiated off him.

Rhys suddenly yelped when Jack unexpectedly leaned down and pressed a quick kiss just below his ear, right on the scent gland that sat there. Jack laughed at the sound and Yvette didn’t even slow in telling her story aware that the two hadn’t really been listening since the start. Jack’s arm slid off the back of the couch to lay across Rhys’ shoulder. A small beep caught Jack’s attention, his grin stayed in place as he slid it out of his pocket to look at the reminder that had popped up.

“Looks like I need to get going.” Jack said as he pulled himself to his feet, carefully detangling himself from Rhys. He turned back to look at Rhys. “Tell me when you’re feeling better and I’ll take you down to the gun range.”

He leaned down and stole a kiss before Rhys could respond. Jack reveled in the blush and smell of pleased omega he got from the younger man. The CEO almost wanted to get sappy but he wasn’t about to that in front of Rhys’ roommates.

“H-hear from you soon.” Rhys stammered and Jack had to say, he liked that the omega didn’t say goodbye. It was a little thing but he liked it.

“Sure will kitten, as for you two it’s been a treat.” He addressed Vaughn and Yvette before heading to the door, offering then a little salute before he left.

Once he was gone Rhys looked to his betas, waiting for their approval.

 

<><><> 

 

Jack’s mind was fogged with thoughts and worries as he trekked back to his penthouse. Pack was a foreign concept to the man, he had been part of a pair once and he never considered the hag who raised him pack. Of course he had Angel so he wasn’t a technically a loner but it wasn’t the same as a pack. Just thinking about the term loner made his skin crawl. He couldn’t stop worrying about what Rhys thought, the data miner clearly had admired him for some time but what had he thought before Angel had become public knowledge? Had he idolized him _despite_ his ‘loner’ status?

Would Rhys want to be part of a large pack again?

The door to the penthouse swung open before he could reach it and he was quick to put on a smile when Angel ran out to greet him despite the claptrap he could distantly hear inside. He scooped the small child up in his arms and nuzzled, inhaling her scent to clear his head. She smelt like warmth and milk, her actual scent wouldn’t set in for a few more years.

He leaned his head back to listen to her talk about her lessons as he carried her into their home. Jack cocked a brow when she suddenly stopped and leaned in to sniff his face.

“Yes?” Jack inquired, usually by now she would be trying to convince him that math was pointless.

“You smell like Rhys.” Angel stated and Jack could only blink in surprise that his daughter had already memorized the omega’s scent.

“I just came from his place.” Jack explained pulling the door shut behind him, toeing off his shoes.

“Without me?” She pouted, her blue eyes easily turning into the most ridiculous pair of puppy eyes Jack had ever seen.

“Well, he was sick sweetie, remember I told you he had an accident?” Jack reminded her and those eyes thankfully lessened in intensity.

“Is he okay?” She asked softly as if she would jinx it if she was too loud and Jack chuckled softly.

“He’ll be fine, just needs to spend a little time in bed.” Jack assured her setting her down on the living room floor. “Pick out a movie and I’ll make dinner.”

Angel nodded before scrabbling over to the television stand and looking through the Echodisks. Jack watched her pull out some overly cutesy animated thing before he walked over to the kitchen. He pulled out a pan and placed it on the stovetop, turning on the fire underneath. It was old fashioned but he enjoyed the way the flames warmed the kitchen.

While the pan warmed up he lifted his gaze to look at the television, three computer generated wolves were trying to come up with a plan to save something, the forest Jack quickly remembered having seen this movie nearly as many times as Angel had insisted on watching it. The omega, a blonde furred wolf whose nose would stay up turned until somewhere in the second act started an argument with the dark furred and ruggedly handsome alpha. Just as their arguing reached its peak, the two character’s faces pressed flat against each other, the beta shoved his way between them.

“Come on guys, we’re supposed to be a pack!” He pleaded and Jack dropped his eyes from the movie with a grumble.

The pan wasn’t really hot yet but fuck it he wanted to be cooking. He dumped the ingredients into the dish and got barely a sizzle. He sighed heavily realizing he wasn’t going to get much of anywhere this way and he looked back up but this time focused on Angel.

She had always been on the small side having been born a little too early but she looked even tinier in the large room. The area didn’t look properly lived in, a fact that bothered him every time he noticed how clean and undecorated it was. He and Angel never had the attention to do it themselves and the last time he tried to bring in a decorator the man had tried to fill the space with his own pretentious art, so he was of course fired.

What would Rhys do with a space like this?

Jack refocused on cooking as he realized where his thoughts were heading, it was way too early to be thinking like that. He left the pan full of rice and chicken to continue heating up as he got out plates and cups.

Once the food was done he dished the food out onto two plates which he easily balanced on one thick arm after he filled the glasses which he carefully gathered in his large hand. He carried everything out to the living room where he planted himself beside his daughter. He set a glass of juice down in front of her before handing her a plate. Jack didn’t really see the point in bothering with a dining table when it was just the two of them.

“Dad?” Angel inquired as she gathered a bunch of rice onto her fork and Jack hummed softly around his mouthful chicken.

“Why don’t we live in a pack?” She finished her question before popping the rice into her mouth, looking up with concern when her father choked on his food. Jack was tongue tied with no idea how to even begin answering that question.

“Do… do you want to be part of a pack?” Jack deflected her question with something he could manage and he shrugged, apparently unaware of the emotional curve ball she had thrown her father.

“Maybe, it seems pretty nice… do you think Rhys would join our pack?” Angel went on nibbling a piece of chicken off her fork. Jack’s fingers tightened around his fork to keep them from shaking.

“Rhys is nice huh, you’d like it if he lived with us princess?” The alpha didn’t want to confirm or deny that lest he raise her hopes too high in case something went wrong between him and the omega.

“Yeah!” She chirped looking up at him, her blue eyes sparking so brightly they nearly blinded the man.

 

Jack was reclined on the couch, the room completely dark except for the television that was playing that stupid animated movie for the third time. Angel was sprawled across his broad chest sleeping soundly, he probably should have put her to bed hours ago but he couldn’t bring himself to do it just yet. He needed her weight and warmth to keep him grounded, he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he thought over what Rhys said when he learned Jack didn’t have a pack.

_“How does Angel handle that?”_

Apparently not as well as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhh poor babby Angel ;.; I love her so much
> 
> Just want to thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos, they feed me :V


	9. Chapter 9

The heat flare passed as quickly as it came and after a few days of lounging around his cuts and bruises had healed enough that he decided it was finally time to take Jack up on his offer to teach him how to shoot a gun. Rhys spent the night prior to their date researching everything he could about guns, just because he didn’t have training didn’t mean he have to look like an idiot in front of his… boyfriend?

Rhys worriedly chewed on his lower lip as he waited for Jack to show up. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he should be referring to his relationship with Jack. They were obviously pretty cozy with one another but he wasn’t sure if they were official yet. He was practicing ways he could bring it up to the alpha while they were at the shooting range in his head. The omega didn’t want to seem desperate but it was eating at him.

He popped to his feet when the doorbell rang. He had put together a casual outfit that he hoped he looked nice in, he didn’t think any of his fancy clothes would have been appropriate for where they were going. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt hidden under a hoodie to keep him warm, he had only been to the lower military levels a few times but it had always been freezing.

The omega opened the door to his apartment and was greeted to a sight he had only dreamed of. Jack stood there with a lopsided grin, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black leather jacket. Really nothing else about Jack’s outfit was that different from usual but the jacket was fitted so perfectly to his large frame.

It was doing everything for Rhys.

“Ready to go sweetheart?” Jack inquired a low chuckle rumbling in his chest as he watched the blush creep along Rhys’ skin.

“Y-yeah!” Rhys squeaked and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He had hoped that by this point he wouldn’t still be getting caught off guard by how attractive he found the man yet here he was.

“Excited to shoot for the first time?” Jack asked as his eyes roved over the omega. This outfit was notably different then his usual attempts at keeping up with fashion, he looked cozier in these clothes and his hoodie seemed oddly familiar.

“To be honest I’m a little bit terrified.” Rhys half joked, during his research he had found plenty of reasons to be petrified of holding a weapon. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him closer to the alpha and engulfing him with his scent.

“Sugar, don’t be, you have the best instructor this side of Promethea right here!” Jack encouraged as they walked down the hall. The confidence that so easily ebbed off the CEO was infectious and Rhys couldn’t help but smile back.

“Just be gentle, I don’t want to leave with new bruises.” Rhys wasn’t oblivious to the suggestive nature of his words and he watched the alpha out of the corner of his eye. Though truthfully he really was scared that the kickback would shatter his shoulder.

He saw the words hit the alpha, Jack’s brain processing the words as quickly as he heard them. A dirty smirk pulled at lips and his arm tightened around the omega. Rhys’ heart fluttered as Jack leaned down to whisper lowly in his ear.

“Don’t worry sweetheart I’ll be real gentle with you.”

 

Of course Jack had made that promise before he had put a pistol in the younger man’s hands. Nearly half an hour after he said those words he was standing beside Rhys watching the man tremble so hard he was nearly dropping gun in his hands.

“Rhys, for the hundredth time, your thumbs aren’t going to break.” Jack assured him, irritation rising in his voice. The pistol he had given him was the most common, lowest damage thing they had lying around there was no way it could hurt him unless he was on the other side of the barrel.

“R-right.” Rhys stammered and he swallowed thickly. He tried to stir some determination in himself, he knew that his position meant he would probably have to take another trip to Pandora at some point and he needed to be able to defend himself.

He dropped the gun with a shuddering breath and he could hear a soft growl next to him. Rhys internally berated himself, all the research he had done to _not_ look like an idiot had backfired making him too scared to pull the trigger. Those diagrams had been so _graphic_ , really who could blame him?

“Just stand still.” Before Rhys could even look up Jack’s chest was pressed against his back and his large hands were sliding down the omega’s arms. Jack’s palms lay over the back of his hands and guided Rhys’ hands up to point the weapon at the dummy in front of them.

“Take a deep breath.” This instruction caused another backfire in Rhys’ attempts to learn how to wield a gun. What should have been a calming exercise caused Rhys to take in a lung full of the alpha’s scent which did anything but calm the sparks in his blood. His trembling stilled however which was all Jack needed and he hummed thoughtfully, the sound vibrating just behind Rhys’ ear.

“Your stance is wrong.” Jack informed him and the side of his boot collided with the side of Rhys’ foot forcing the omega to take a wider, sturdier stance.

Rhys bit back a whimper just before it passed his teeth. The spike of heat in his belly however went unchallenged for several seconds before he willed it under control. He could only hope that he caught it in time to keep the arousal out of his scent.

“Now pull the trigger sweetheart.” Jack commanded coolly lifted his hands off of Rhys’ so he would have to do it himself.

Rhys obeyed easily as his finger pulled the trigger, the shock of the explosion in the barrel sent a jolt through the bones in his flesh arms and little bits of straw went flying as the bullet grazed the dummy. His breath shuddered as he melted back into Jack, the alpha’s powerful arms being the only thing keeping him upright. He wetted his lips nervously and glanced back to see the dark smirk on the other’s face.

“I’ve seen worse first shots,” Jack’s voice was low, husky undertones caressing the omega’s ear. “actually hit it this time and I’ll give you a treat.”

Rhys gulped, his stomach tying itself in knots with that promise and turned his eyes back to the dummy. It was difficult to stay still let alone focus with the alpha nosing at the side of his throat. He started to power on his Echoeye, it would be child’s play to target with the programs he had. A sharp nip to his neck stopped him in his tracks as a yelp passed his lips.

“No cheating.” Jack growled the warning but Rhys could still feel the other’s smirk in his skin.

Rhys gave a little nod letting his Echoeye power down. It shouldn’t be that hard, he had nearly hit it the first time after all. He tried to point the pistol into the same spot he had before and then moved the barrel slightly to the side, his belly clenching as he imagined the praise he would get if he managed to shoot the dummy through the neck. He shot and bit back a snarl when all he did was graze the dummy’s other shoulder. Jack’s chuckle was a nice distraction.

“Try a little down and to the right pumpkin.” Jack instructed. Rhys huffed and followed his directions.

This time when he pulled the trigger there was a large puff of dust as the bullet buried itself the dummy’s chest. The stand the dummy was attached to released and it fell back with a clatter that rung throughout the shooting range. Rhys watched the fallen strawman retreat into the darkness with wide eyes.

“Holy shit.” Rhys breathed letting his arms fall, the pistol pointed at the floor. The swell of power that thrummed throughout his being was only made better by the closeness of the alpha at his back.

The moan came unbidden from his lips when a set of teeth scrapped over the scent gland on the back of neck. Every nerve in his body sang and he was lucky his knees didn’t buckle under him, he leaned his hands on the edge of the counter in front of him. The pistol clicked against the counter’s surface as his mechanical hand released it from his grasp.

Jack’s hand grabbed his hip and spun him around, pinning him to the counter. Hungry eyes roved over the omega and Rhys’ soft whine was lost to Jack’s wolfish grin as he was pulled into a kiss. Rhys eagerly grasped the front of Jack’s leather jacket pulling the alpha closer. A hot tongue brushed over Rhys’ lips and he couldn’t stop the whine he made.

The alpha’s tongue left a low burn in his mouth like a mild spice and he could taste smoke. Rhys moaned softly as he savored the taste, he filed it away in his mind so he’d never forget it. Jack’s grip on his hips tightened and sparks flared through his body. Jack pulled back to meet Rhys’ gaze and the omega was rooted to the spot.

“Feels powerful doesn’t it pumpkin?” Jack purred and Rhys bit his lower lip.

“I don’t know if you mean the shooting or…” Rhys trailed off, his eyes flickering down to Jack’s mouth. “But yes.”

The dark heat in Jack’s eyes was quickly replaced with humor as his smirk grew into a grin. A rich laugh rolled past his lips and Rhys was quick to follow, leaning forward to press his forehead to the alpha’s chest. Jack’s arms snaked around Rhys and pulled him flush to his chest, his large palm splaying across the thinner man’s back.

“Fuck, kitten.” Jack chuckled and nuzzled into Rhys’ hair. He heard the alpha take a deep breath and a shiver ran down his spine. “You smell so good right now.”

Rhys purred gently as he buried his face into the man’s chest and took a deep breath to feel that fire wash over his senses again. There was hint of something heavier in it that made his mouth water and his head grow a little fuzzy. He wanted to be buried in that scent, to have it permanently endued into his skin so that he could always have it with him.

“You do to.” Rhys purred and his arms slid up to wrap around the alpha’s neck. He tilted his head back to press a kiss to the underside of Jack’s jaw receiving a light growl in return. Jack’s thumb lightly rubbed between his shoulder blades, pressing firmly and soothingly into his skin.

“Can I take you home tonight?” Jack asked and Rhys reeled back as much as he could in the alpha’s grasp, looking at him with wide eyes.

The superior strength in his mechanical arm allowed the omega to yank the alpha into a kiss.

 

<><><> 

 

It wasn’t until they were halfway up the elevator to Jack’s penthouse, their limbs and tongues tangled together, when Rhys had a sudden realization. Again his mechanical arm served him well as he pushed the alpha away just far enough that he could speak.

“Wait, what about Angel?” As much as he didn’t like to think about it he knew parents being intimate behind their children’s back was a thing, his three siblings were a testament to that, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. Jack snickered softly.

“A friend is babysitting her tonight.” Jack soothed and Rhys gave a relieved sigh before looking the alpha over suspiciously.

“Did you plan this?” Rhys asked a small smile pulling at his lips. Jack tried to pull an innocent face and gave a shrug but Rhys could see him fighting back a smirk.

“More or less.” Jack admitted, the fact that the house was empty that night was mostly coincidence and he hadn’t suspected the evening to go so well but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Rhys pressed his lips to Jack’s, pleasant warmth flared in his chest as he pressed himself closer to the alpha and Jack was more than happy to return to their previous activities. The omega was so soft and warm under his touch and every part of his body that came into contact with Rhys the nerve endings sang as if the omega’s touch was bringing them back to life. He had forgotten how much he missed this, the soothing touch of a lover. He nipped along Rhys’ neck and nearly groaned at the moan that came from him.

They barely separated when the elevator opened and the pair stumbled down the short walkway to the penthouse’s front door. Rhys gasped when his back hit the door and Jack rummaged in his pocket for his ID card which he slapped to the scanner beside the door. A few beeps later and he was able to wrench the barrier open. They did remove themselves from one another when they entered the penthouse, Jack closing the door and locking the door behind them while Rhys kicked off his shoes.

When Jack turned around he was intent on latching himself back onto the omega once more but stopped when he saw Rhys was frozen at the entrance of the living room. He knew something was off, the man was too still.

“Rhysie?” Jack called his name and the man’s shoulders shuddered. “Baby?”

“I’m sorry,” Rhys’ voice was strained. “it’s not you, it’s not you.”

Alarmed and more than a little confused Jack quickly walked over to the younger man. Rhys had his head bowed, face hot with embarrassment as tears welled up in his eyes. He internally berated himself, the night had been going so well and here he was ruining everything but when he had stepped into the living room he had picked up Angel’s scent and he couldn’t keep the slurred voice out of his head.

_Find it, kill it._

It made his stomach churn and his inner omega writhe. That feeling of helplessness he had felt in that tiny panic room came back to him.

_My pup._

Fingers gently brushed against his cheeks and his head jolted up, he was finally aware that tears had spilt over. He watched with wide eyes as Jack wiped the wet tracks off his face, staring at him with an odd intensity. Rhys’ nostrils flared taking in the alpha’s scent and letting it bring him some calm.

“Alright sweetheart, talk to me.” Jack said gently grasping the omega’s shoulders. Rhys looked down for a moment, gathering himself as he rested his hands on the man’s arms.

“When I was down on Pandora t-there were these other bandits, they came in before the ones that attacked me, and they smelt Angel.” Rhys began, he could see the alpha bristle and his hands tightened on his arms.

“The leader didn’t even know if she was actually there, just gave to order to… get rid of her.” Rhys lip curled over his teeth as he recalled the memory and he glared into the man’s chest. “Everything in me told me to tear her apart but I couldn’t, I couldn’t do anything.”

Rhys finally lifted his gaze to see Jack’s gaze boring into him, studying him. The alpha’s gaze was dark with contemplation and he leaned in subconsciously to be closer to the omega. Rhys bit his lower lip and brought himself closer to Jack, happy to take in his warmth and scent. Jack took advantage of their closeness to press a kiss to Rhys’ cheek causing color to rise in the omega’s face, the touch was impossibly feather light.

“You’re really something pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhhh more sads this wasn't meant to happen!
> 
> Also other note about this ABOverse, the people in this verse are descended from a werewolf-like people but have since lost the ability to transform (probably before space travel was a thing) some sayings like "Never follow an omega into their hole" would have been developed when they had that ability since the ancient omega were their most dangerous when in the den
> 
> (I also might have been rereading rikki tikki tavi when I wrote that line)


	10. Chapter 10

In the living room Rhys’ skin had felt like it had been wrapped in static, as if all of his nerve endings were popping and losing their functions as his mind was filled with slurred threats. That ancient part of him wanted to seek out a secluded spot and burrow down until light couldn’t reach him, to wait until the overstimulation passed. But there wasn’t anywhere on the space station where the omega could indulge that part of himself.

He didn’t bother to be surprised that Jack knew how to handle a panicked omega, it might have been uncomfortable and unspoken but he knew the reason. A distant part of Rhys pondered at what point it wouldn’t be weird to ask about Angel’s bearer.

In the moment he was focused on Jack. All the rush and eagerness from earlier was gone and now the alpha’s touch was gentle, soothing those frayed nerves as his hands carded down his sides. Jack peppered his face and lips with light, unsmothering kisses. Rhys was more than happy to let the other guide him through the penthouse.

The bedroom was exactly what one would expect from the CEO, unreasonably large and luxurious. The centerpiece of the room was of course the bed, the mattress was round with the center slightly dipping leaving the edges raised. Jack let go of Rhys, his fingers lingering, and he walked over to the bed to pull a silvery rope that hung from the frame and a thick, dark purple curtain unfolded from the back of the bed, the edges coming to meet where the rope hung. The perfect little, modern den.

“Come here.” Jack instructed and Rhys was quick to obey, stopping once he was in front of the man. Jack looked him over quickly, a gentle scrutinizing look in his eyes. The omega didn’t look comfortable enough in the clothes he was wearing but he didn’t want to leave him to get something. Finally deciding he would just have to deal, he grabbed the edge of the curtain and held it open for the omega.

Rhys looked between the opening and Jack, trepidation battling with the swelling warmth in his chest. Jack offered him a lopsided smile and that was all the permission he needed to delve into the darkness. He was immediately hit with how powerful Jack’s scent was. His arms slid around one of the plush pillows as he melted into the mattress turning on his side. Rhys took a lungful of air, all kinds of subtleties were hidden away in the fabric and he was lost to it. He could taste the contentedness, the sadness and the faint but recent arousal.

He cooed softly in the back of his throat when he felt a presence hover him, acknowledging the other’s presence without moving from where he had gotten himself comfortable.

“Making yourself at home huh kitten?” Jack lightly teased and Rhys had the decency to be embarrassed but not quite enough to try and look more proper. The smile on the CEO’s face gave him the impression that he didn’t mind.

Jack dropped down to his elbows so he was even closer to the omega, caging him in. Rhys did his best not to squirm, his heart fluttering powerfully in his chest as he was engulfed in the CEO’s presence. His inner omega still very active and now sitting in the advisor seat to his brain was more than pleased with Jack. Rhys didn’t want to make a habit out of listening to that ancient part of himself but when it told him to turn his head and kiss Jack he didn’t argue.

Jack returned the affection easily, firmly kissing the omega under him. He brought a hand up to cup the side of the younger man’s face and Rhys purred softly. This is what Rhys wanted right now, to be distracted and buried in the scent of someone he considered a packmate. A bite of guilt cooled the warmth building in his belly.

“Sorry bout earlier.” He apologized, his voice barely above a whisper. Jack smiled reaching up to lightly brush some loose strands of hair off his forehead and back into place.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jack wasn’t great with emotions but he could do this, he could be distracting. He was slow as he leaned back, not wanting to startle the omega though that didn’t stop Rhys from giving a little whine. He shrugged off his shoulders and tossed it out the small opening in the curtain. When he turned back a swell of pride filled his chest to see how Rhys was admiring him, his shirt snugly fitting over his frame.

He leaned back over the younger man, placing a large palm on either side of him and his smirk faltered when he noticed Rhys nervously nip his lower lip. Jack was about to ask him what was wrong when Rhys provided the answer all by himself.

“Jack… I was thinking earlier, is it alright if I called you m-my boyfriend?” Rhys broached the subject with a stutter. A part of him thought that it might be kind of fast to bring it up but considering the nature of their interactions and where they currently where he could let it slide this time. He chewed at his lip when he didn’t get an immediate response.

He was about to tell him to forget it when the alpha’s lips collided with his own. Jack’s touch was slow and passionate in a way that had his gut tightening. Rhys reached up to wrap his arms around the man’s neck keeping him close.

“I was this close to asking you the same thing sweetheart.” Jack chuckled against Rhys’s lips. He ran his fingers through the other’s hair even as Rhys grumbled something about fucking up his coif. The smile on his face told Jack he wasn’t too unhappy about it. He snaked an arm under Rhys’ waist, pulling the omega close as he settled on his side. Jack purred as Rhys buried his face in the crook of his neck.

The sound came to a strangled end when the flat of a warm tongue pressed into his Adam’s apple, the points of sharp canines prickling his skin. His hips bucked of their own accord and he groaned breathlessly, the omega pressed against him crooning into his skin. Jack’s gripped the other’s hip, thumb digging into the curve of his pelvis and reveled in his revenge as Rhys let out a gasp.

“You really are a sneaky shit princess.” Jack could feel the cocky smirk in his neck and he loved it.

“And you’re pretty easy to trick.” Rhys replied doing his goddamn best to be distracting, his fingers exploring the alpha’s chest aching to feel the skin beneath the fabric. It would be so easy to reach under the hem, to feel the other man’s skin and envelope himself in his scent.

“I resent that.” Jack chuckled and his hand slid off Rhys’ hip to cup the omega’s ass. Rhys’ hips jolted forward and his hardening groin ground into Jack’s. This was something Jack could get used to, Rhys pulling these little tricks that he could retaliate to and speaking of retaliation…

The omega yelped as Jack suddenly lowered himself down the bed, the mattress shifting with his weight. A large hand grabbed his thigh and hauled his leg over Jack’s shoulder placing the alpha nicely between his legs. Rhys licked lips, eyes dark with lust and alive with anticipation. His teeth ached and he nearly whined as he realized he had missed the perfect opportunity to markup Jack’s neck.

The shuddered gasp from above was the perfect reward for Jack as he slid his between the other’s legs to firmly grope his clothed cock. Those fingers worked their magic quickly and before Rhys knew it his button and zipper were undone. Down here Jack had the ability to scent Rhys’ first drop of slick and he couldn’t stop his own predatory lick of the lips. Jack leaned forward to press an open mouth kiss to the clothed cock in his face, teasing Rhys with the heat of his mouth and making him whimper.

Hands carded through Jack’s hair and Rhys’ hips timidly twitched forward, trying to get himself further into that warmth. Jack looked up at the omega with a cocked brow, a wicked smirk forming on his face. He slid his thumb into the zipper, hooking the soft briefs fabric between the digit and the inside of Rhys’ pants before tightening his grip. He dragged the clothing down to reveal Rhys’ swollen cock. Jack ran a finger down the shaft just so he could see the other shiver.

“You’re a pretty one aren’t you pumpkin?” Jack chuckled lowly before swallowing the omega down, Rhys letting out a strangled groan. Jack’s mouth was blazingly hot and that warmth spread up through Rhys like fire.

“Jack!” Rhys whimpered and choked when Jack swallowed around him. The omega was split between mind hazing euphoria and being in awe that he was in Handsome Jack’s throat. Would Jack swallow? The thought alone tore a guttural groan from him.

Jack was raging hard in his own jeans but he doesn’t even consider dropping a hand to his cock. Rhys smelt too sweet, too thick and the alpha wanted to _taste_ him. Thighs shivered around him as he started to bob his head. His growl rumbled up Rhys’ shaft and he was rewarded with the smell of a fresh slick. His hand, of its own bidding he assures you, reached up grab Rhys’ ass. A finger slid between the omega’s cheeks to be met with warm slick, he swiped a finger over Rhys’ hole and he shivered.

A thick finger breached him and Rhys whined, wanting to press back into it but not wanting to pull away from the mouth wrapped around him. Thankfully Jack didn’t force him to choose, delving that finger even deeper seeking out that little bundle of nerves that was hidden in there.

The omega made a sound bordering on a growl when he found it and Jack couldn’t have been more pleased. Rhys was writhing under his touch causing pride to flare in the alpha’s chest and his jeans grow uncomfortably tight. His mind provided him with visions of the future, of Rhys on his belly with bite marks on the back of his neck and Jack growled low in his chest.

“I’m going to cum.” Rhys bit out. When Jack just swallowed him down again instead of backing away he would have sworn he could die happy. His body didn’t give him time to revel in the situation as he was wracked with a shudder.

He panted breathlessly as pulled off of him, his fingers following shortly. Jack didn’t give Rhys a chance to regain his composure before he was on him, stealing a kiss. Rhys could feel the alpha’s cock against his thigh. To keep Jack’s attention he returned the kiss passionately seeking out his taste on the other’s tongue as his hand slid down between them.

Jack growled as soft fingers slipped into the hem of his pants to tease the head of his cock. It had been too long and the fingers curling around him were too much, the alpha came nipping at the omega’s lower lip. A touch of mortification trickled into his mind through the pleasure and he pulled back just enough to look a Rhys’ face.

There were stars in the omega’s eyes as he looked down at his hand, like he was awed that he had had the ability to bring Jack over the edge. Jack nearly laughed at Rhys, he could almost see the pride swelling in the younger man’s chest. A wicked smirk pulled as his lips and gently gripped Rhys’ wrist, the omega looking up at him with starstruck eyes. He brought Rhys’ hand up to his mouth and leisurely dragged his tongue across his palm.

Rhys whimpered at the sight. The feeling alone was nearly enough to make him hard again. Jack didn’t flinch at his own taste at all and Rhys wasn’t sure why but that did things for him. His hand wasn’t returned to his until Jack had licked it clean and by that point Rhys wasn’t sure if he wanted it back. The omega wasn’t left untouched for long as Jack quickly drew him to his chest, Rhys snuggling in happily.

“We should get cleaned up before we get comfortable kitten.” Jack advised without making any move to get up. Rhys mumbled something into Jack’s chest that was clearly disagreeing and the alpha could only chuckle in agreement, burying his face into the younger man’s hair and inhaling their intermingling scents.

 

<><><> 

 

Rhys felt like he was wondering through a dream all morning. Barely able to scent his rich coffee over the smell of Jack in his skin and the sizzle of food hummed in his ears. The artificial light filtered gently into the room from the large window and Rhys just felt warm in every cell of his being. He and Jack continuously caught each other’s gazes, letting them linger before returning to what they doing.

The serene picture was fractured by the front door of the penthouse swung open.

“Daddy I’m home!” Angel cried out, her voice carrying clearly down the entryway.

“Yeah, _daddy_ , we’re home.” A second voice followed. Rhys perked up at the sound and wondered if now was a good time to bring up Angel’s bearer.

The young girl was the first to appear in the archway, squealing when she spotted the omega dropping her overnight bag. Shortly after a tall woman appeared behind her, eyebrow cocked in confusion at the little one’s excitement only went higher as she spotted Rhys sitting by the bar. Rhys was thankful for the distraction of Angel running towards him because he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to take his eyes off her.

She was an alpha, by god was she an alpha, the pheromones she was giving off rivaling even Jack. The woman was fit to, she didn’t have the same bulk as Jack but her exposed midriff showed plenty of ab. Half of her face was obscured by her hair and he was thankful for it, he wasn’t sure how he could handle having two of those molten amber eyes on him.

Also she was wearing a cowboy hat and he was having a hard time dealing with that.

“Nisha, this is Rhys I was telling you about him yesterday!” Angel talked excitedly as she pulled on Rhys’ hand, leading him off his seat and over to the alpha.

“Oh yeah I remember.” Nisha confirmed, her hands on her hips as she eyed the omega over. Her nostrils flared subtly and she smirked, chuckling under her breath.

“Why don’t you take your stuff back to your room while me and Rhys get to know each other cutie.” Nisha suggested and Angel nodded before picking up her bag, scurrying off toward her room. She refocused her attention on Rhys, looking very amused.

“Hi… um, yeah.” Was all the omega could manage and Nisha snickered.

“Rhysie, come on I know she’s hot but you really need to pull it together pumpkin.” Jack laughed and Rhys flushed bright red.

“Jack!” Nisha barked, her tone scolding even as humor broke into her gaze. “I am frankly shocked that I had to learn about this through Angel.”

Rhys jolted as a heavy arm unexpectedly slung itself over his shoulders. Jack leaned his weight against the omega and Rhys leaned back into him.

“Some of us have a company to run sweetheart.” Jack brushed off her joking tone.

“That doesn’t seem to have stopped you from getting rather familiar with legs over here, your scent is all over each other.” Nisha laughed pulling off her hat and giving it a light toss, the hat landed on the corner of a chair with a spin. “I’d say more but Angel’s in the other room.”

“Jack, you said it all came off.” Rhys hushedly accused and Jack shrugged.

“I might have lied to you.” He chuckled.

“What did you lie about?” A small voice snuck up behind them and Jack didn’t even flinch.

“Nothing important princess, we’re just teasing Rhysie.” The small child puffed up at her father’s explanation, her cheeks filling with air as she glared up at the larger man.

“Well, stop it, if you’re too mean to him he’ll leave!” She argued. A plume of warmth burst in Rhys’ chest at Angel’s defense of him.

“Don’t worry, it’ll take a lot more then this to get me to leave.” Rhys assured her. Angel huffed a bit but she let all that hot air out, pouting.

“If you say so.” Angel allowed though clearly still unhappy about it. Nisha ruffled her hair and Angel murmured unhappily while trying to fight down the twitch of a smile.

“Alright little lady, we’ll try to be nicer, why don’t you pick out a game I can kick your butt at.” Nisha suggested and Angel’s eyes lit up, previous displeasure forgotten easily.

“No chance!” She challenged before racing off to the living room, the sound of plastic cases being shattered followed shortly after. Nisha bumped Rhys’ shoulder on her way into the living room.

“Come one _Rhysie_ , I want to see your skills.” She challenged him.

Rhys hesitated, intimidated by the alpha but Jack’s palm on his back ushered him forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nisha is hella hot yo, like really hot, like the sun my mans
> 
> Thank you all for your continued comments and support (/v\\)


	11. Chapter 11

“I call cheats!” Nisha declared from her place on the couch as the rankings for a game she was notoriously good at showed her firmly in second place. For tenth time in a row.

“No he didn’t, I’ve been watching.” Angel defended Rhys from the other side of the living room where she was sitting in a chair, the omega sitting on the floor in front of her. The girl had grown tired of the racing game after a couple rounds and was now busying herself with trying to figure out just how many bows she could fit into his hair which turned out to be quite a lot if she made them small enough. Thankfully Rhys was too focused on the game to mind when she pulled his hair a little too hard.

“Yep, I only have my many years of being a nerdy shut in to thank.” Rhys joked. The game really had done wonders to sooth his nerves in presence of the other alpha. The fantastic scent of caramel permeating the penthouse did its art as well.

“Jack, what the fu- w-what are you doing?” Nisha stumbled over the curse and Rhys snorted while Angel watched the woman through narrowed eyes ready to correct her in a moment’s notice.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jack responded followed by some clanking from the kitchen. He came out from around the bar a few moments later with four bowls in his arms balancing them with ease.

“One for you,” He said as he walked behind the couch and dropped a bowl in Nisha’s lap before handing one to Rhys and Angel. “and for my pretties.”

Angel giggled as she took the offered bowl then squeaked happily when she saw the contents. The bowl was warm when it touched Rhys’ fingertips and he surprised the alpha by leaning up to steal a quick kiss before seating himself back down. If the smell wasn’t enough to have his mouth watering what he saw was, it was filled with popcorn that shone in its golden shell of caramel.

“Nice hair by the way.” Jack broke his confections spell and ruffled the omega’s hair causing some of the bows to come undone.

“Hey your messing up my do man.” Rhys playfully swatted Jack’s hand away, the alpha snatched the game controller out of his lap before he strolled over to the couch, Nisha lifting her feet so he could sit. He would have argued for it back but he was happy to focus on his treat. The caramel the melded a few of the pieces together cracked as he pulled a piece out. He popped the piece in his mouth and his taste buds sang. The caramel was smooth and perfectly sweet giving away to fluffy, slightly salty popcorn underneath. He groaned appreciatively as the music for a new race played cheerily.

“Oh my god Jack this is amazing.” Rhys gushed throwing a few more pieces into his mouth, completely missed the self-satisfied smile on the man’s face. “Marry me.”

The screech of the CGI car slamming into a railing along with the little driver’s surprised yelling filled the room. Nisha’s laughed loudly and also lost control of her car, dropping her controller into her lap while Jack tried to regain his composure. She let her car drive itself mindlessly along the track, the wrong way symbol flashing on her side of the screen. The blush appearing at the edges of his mask was too much to resist and she prodded the side of his face.

“What, nothing to say to that?” Nisha teased when she knew he had swallowed the heart shaped lump in his throat.

“I think I should give him a little more time to run before we consider that.” He chuckled managing a cocky grin despite the blush still in place. Rhys focused on his popcorn, his cheeks dusted pink as he tried to avoid the topic he had unintentionally brought up. Small hands placed themselves on his shoulders and Angel leaned over his head to look at him.

“If dad proposed you guys would have a wedding right?” Angel asked deeply serious and the way her hair hung down, blocking out light made the poor omega feel like he was being interrogated.

“I-I suppose we would.” He stammered out and her gaze immediately shot up to her father, bright and determined. She scrambled up and hopped over Rhys to land on the floor before marching over to Jack.

“Dad, can I plan your wedding?” Angel asked and Nisha collapsed back into the cushions laughing.

“We never said we were having one princess.” Jack tried to let her down gently as uncomfortable with this conversation as Rhys was. Angel was silent for a moment, eyes dark with contemplation before she looked up at him again.

“Well I’m going to, just in case.” She declared before turning on her heel to trot off to her room.

“That was amazing.” Nisha sighed out as she looked between the two men. Both of them were refusing to make eye contact with her or each other, Rhys idly brushing the bows out of his hair while Jack focused on the television. She lightly kicked Jack in the thigh to get him to look at her.

“I’m not leaving until tomorrow morning so if you want to propose to him tonight would be the night.” She said grinning ear to ear.

“Alright that’s enough out of you.” Jack growled pushing her feet off his leg. The sly look that crossed her face worried him, especially when she cast it onto the omega.

“Well if you’re not maybe I will.” Her grin only widened when Jack growled. “He clearly has a thing for badasses, I think I could steal him from you.”

“Don’t I get a say in this!” Rhys balked growing more flustered by the second. He wasn’t sure when he had become a maiden in a period drama but he didn’t like it.

“Yeah there’s no chance I’m letting that happen sweetheart.” Jack warned her. The other alpha was teasing him, trying to goad a reaction out of him but he couldn’t stop the swell of protective instincts. Consciously he knew it was ridiculous, he’d known Nisha long enough to know that she had no interest in marriage and her words shouldn’t have provoked him so easily but she was preying on a primal insecurity.

“It doesn’t matter whether you let it happen or not, if comes with me he comes with me.” Nisha continued loving how he bristled, this is probably why they hadn’t worked out romantically.

Rhys watched the display, one alpha testing another in their territory which when he thought of it he should have expected as much from two alphas who weren’t pack. His tongue ran over his teeth, his inner omega telling to be ready to back up his alpha but he pulled himself to his feet, knowing that he should stop the fight before it even started. Jack didn’t even notice too focused on the woman who was pushing all of his buttons.

“Jack-“ Rhys yelped as strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was hauled into the other man’s lap. Jack pressed his wrists into Rhys’ sides to further impress his scent on the omega leaving it fresh in his clothing. As he regained his balance Rhys placed his hands on Jack’s arms and he couldn’t resist the urge to lay his own wrists on the alpha’s skin. It was very pack-ish.

“Okay nevermind you’re both fucking gross.” Nisha grimaced, pulling her feet away from them dramatically. Jack grinned against Rhys’ shoulder and the omega could feel his chest puffing up at his back.

“Jealous loner?” Jack teased her and Rhys stiffened a bit as the weighty insult was tossed out so casually. Nisha grinned however taking it with the ease of a nickname.

“Not one bit, nothing beats sneaking into a pack.” She bore a lecherous grin to match one of Jack’s. Every bit the scary yet tantalizing rogue alpha everyone’s bearer had warned them about. Rhys rolled his eyes and retrieved his stolen controller off the couch.

“You’re both ridiculous.” Rhys said as he pressed a button to move on to stage selection, ready to prove his virtual superiority again. Nisha idly selected her character and car when the screen came up, a little pirate woman with a bandana on a flame painted motorbike.

“But seriously if you two want to go out tonight I don’t watching Angel tonight, I won’t be back here for a long time.” Nisha caught Jack’s eye for a moment, the lead he had her on was taking her all over the goddamn solar system and who knew when she’d even be on this side of the sun again.

Jack hummed thoughtfully, tapping his finger against Rhys’ side. The two really hadn’t had a proper date since their first one, it would be nice to go out somewhere fun and he could trust Nisha not to teach Angel too many bad habits.

“What do you say Rhysie, I saw a trailer for some horror that came out want to go see it?” Jack inquired fighting the temptation to swat at his controller. The omega would get really mad if he did but it’d be really funny.

“That sounds awesome, I’ll have to go home after I need to get up early tomorrow.” Rhys told him turning the controller in his hands despite the fact that it didn’t do anything to make his car perform any better.

“But sweetheart I’m sure your boss’ boss wouldn’t mind if you came in a little late.” Jack bucked his hips and laughed as an elbow landed itself firmly in his ribs.

“The paperwork doesn’t care what my boss’ boss thinks it will pile up if I’m not there.” Rhys chuckled though a little feeling of dread sank in as he remembered all the work that was waiting for him on his desk. A horror movie sounds like it would a fun distraction before he had to return.

“Hey Angel, you want to play Peeps four, I wanna check in on the Waffles.” Nisha called out and there was the sound of pencils being scattered before small feet came racing down the hall.

“Tommy keeps adopting skags when I’m not playing him!” Angel announced as she bounced onto the woman’s lap.

“Didn’t we bankrupt them how does he have money to do that?” Nisha asked as she closed out of racing game and started scrolling through the console’s library. Angel just shrugged; Tommy’s omega definitely didn’t make enough money Vault Hunting to pay for a skag.

“Hey Princess, me and Rhys are planning to go out for a while then he has to go home, you alright with Nish watching you while we’re gone?” Jack asked his daughter and she turned around in Nisha’s lap to look at them.

“You’re leaving?” Her puppy eyes were a masterfully constructed weapon of mass manipulation but Rhys was strong.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise.” Rhys assured her. Angel pouted but opened her arms wide, Rhys leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. The omega felt a little empty when he let her go and got to his feet.

Jack hugged her as well, telling her he’d see her soon while Rhys said goodbye and it felt strange to him. A part of him insisted that Rhys should be coming back with him, that the omega should be in his den every night but he shoved those thoughts aside. As much as he wanted Rhys to always be there they hadn’t reached that place where they could consider it.

Not yet at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So people have been theorizing that sims 4 pets will be coming out soon and I AM READY!
> 
> Also Rhys my man you can't make those jokes Jack is old he'll have a heart attack
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

The omega’s long hours at the office were usually followed by a few hours curled up with his betas and his Fridays off belonged to his alpha. Flirty texts kept him sane throughout the week, the messages that ranged from sweet musings of where they should spend a future vacation to promises of marking every inch of his skin seemed to have the opposite effect on Jack. Rhys smirked fondly as he mindlessly looked over some schematics from R&D remembering how the older man nearly barreled him over every week. The memory of those mismatched eyes so bright and full of fondness made him squirm in his seat. He yearned for Friday like he was in school again.

He shook his head to clear the pleasant haze of his thoughts so he could focus on the paper in front of him. The lovely scientists down in Research and Development were requesting for a small team of data miners to be sent down to them to assist with some discovery they made. Rhys signed his name to it, it would someone else’ job to put the team together but he didn’t feel the need to stress for a skilled team. With that done he set it aside and picked up the next paper, more reports on how his department was doing compared to how they had been doing. Up in some areas down in others which meant he had to make some calls and do some interrogations to see what was up.

Rhys nearly fell out of his chair when his comm rang beside him. The name of his lover flashed across the screen and he scrambled to answer it.

“Yes, handsome?” Rhys answered his comm, the deep chuckle that reverberated through the speaker made him weak.

“Good morning to you to pumpkin, I uh… I have a favor to ask you.” Jack nearly sounded sheepish to ask Rhys couldn’t help the little snort he made in response.

“What happened to refusing to owe me twice?” Rhys asked and snickered at the groan he received.

“I know, I know but it not my fault you never ask for anything and I really need you.” The omega knew Jack choose his wording to stroke his ego and it worked, Rhys couldn’t help the way his sat up a little straighter because his lover, Handsome Jack, needed him.

“What do you need?” Rhys was smiling pleasantly as he asked.

“I have to go down to Pandora,” His smile dropped. “and I need someone to watch Angel, I won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest.”

“Of course I’ll watch her, what time are you leaving, I work until ten.” Rhys told him not wanting Angel to be alone any longer then she had to be.

“Thanks sweetheart and don’t worry about work I already cleared your schedule for the rest of today and tomorrow.” Jack chuckled. “And I leave in two hours so why don’t you come up here and say goodbye.”

“I’ll be up in ten minutes.” Rhys promised standing up from his chair and started shoving papers back into their folders. His face fully contorted to worry once he hung up his comm, the faintest memory of heavy breathing echoing through a vent wisped through his brain making his heart stutter painfully. He rested his metallic palm against his desk leaning his weight on it to feel how sturdy it was while he caught his breath.

_Safe._

Sometimes instinct was smarter then you and in that moment Rhys was thankful for it. He swallowed thickly and focused on closing everything down so he could go see Jack and Angel at the penthouse where he would be _safe_.

_But Jack won’t be._

Okay so sometimes instinct was a dick. His lick curled and he shook his head to clear his mind, he’d talk to Jack when he got there surely Jack wasn’t going down there to do anything dangerous. He had doppelgangers for that.

_Your mission wasn’t supposed to be dangerous._

Rhys walked briskly out of his office. He didn’t need to stop at his apartment to grab clothes, the alpha had been progressively stealing more and more of his whenever he spent the night though he insisted the omega was just forgetting the items there. It had been inconvenient once or twice when Rhys couldn’t find a shirt he wanted but now he was thankful. All he wanted to do now was to bury himself in his and Jack’s intermingling scents.

He used the time in the long journey up the elevator to regain his composure, breathing slowly to try and expel any fear from his scent not wanting to send Jack away worrying. Rhys pulled himself up to his full height letting some confidence flood his system. The ding of the elevator reaching its destination was his signal to pull it together. He allowed himself one more deep calming breath as he strode up to the penthouse doors. His knuckle barely connected with the door when it swung open.

Jack stood in the doorway, smiling brightly and the backlighting from inside the penthouse made him look like he had stepped out of his posters. The omega didn’t have much time to get dreamy about it however when a small body flung itself against his legs nearly causing him to stumble.

“Rhys!” Angel cried out clinging to the man’s legs. She looked up at him excitedly and Rhys reached down almost instinctively to pick her up, resting her weight on his hip.

“Hey there pumpkin.” Jack’s voice rumbled fondly as he looked at his lover holding his child. He wanted to say it was a perfect picture but saying that would lead to other thoughts. His tone made the omega bashful, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he stepped forward.

“Hey yourself.” Rhys breathed before pressing a kiss to Jack’s lips. The alpha’s arms wrapped Rhys and Angel pulling them close to him, each of them fitting together like a puzzle. They pulled apart but Jack kept his arms around them, this was making it really difficult for the alpha to remember he had to go soon. A soft purring drew the two men’s attention down to the girl contently snuggled into Rhys’ arms, eyes closed as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. Jack chuckled softly and Rhys thought he was going to melt.

“So what do you have to go to Pandora for?” Rhys asked as Jack led him inside, hoping he would tell him something that would sooth his worry.

“Just gotta handle some business at our building sites, I’ll probably be spending more time in a runner then actually at the sites.” Jack groaned at the idea, it wouldn’t be the first time he had been forced to run all over the planet and he wasn’t looking forward to the mind-numbing boredom that was to come. He could see the tension melting off the omega’s shoulders.

“Then I can expect a lot of messages from you?” Rhys asked teasingly and Jack grinned.

“Oh you’ll be getting plenty sugarplum.” And like some kind of beast that only needed to be mentioned to appear Jack’s comm went off, the default digital tone ringing obnoxiously. Jack answered it, grumbling threateningly to whoever was on the other end. He nearly growled when he hung up and Angel lifted her head to peer curiously at her father.

“Looks like I have to get getting,” Angel let out a little whine and Jack offered her a gentle smile. “hey, I’ll be back before you know it.”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, it didn’t do much to quell her and her pout was still firmly in place. The CEO gave Rhys the same treatment and the omega snorted, his hand lingered on Jack’s chest until the man walked out of his reach.

“Now you two try not to have too much fun without me!” Jack called as he disappeared out the front door. He didn’t want to bring it up now but one of the building sites was apparently _on fire_ so he needed to hurry.

“Bye!” Angel called after him, waving after him and Rhys echoed her farewell. Rhys was silent for a long moment trying to figure out what to do know that the man with actual parenting experience was gone.

“So what do you want to do?” Rhys inquired and the small girl in his arms hummed softly as she considered their options, a mischievous glint coming to her eye.

“Do you want to build guns with me?” She asked and Rhys’ brow raised skeptically, Jack didn’t actually let his daughter play with guns did he? Rhys felt like he would say something if he did.

“They’re in my room but the paint is in the kitchen on the fridge.” Angel instructed and the omega was struck with realization.

“That sounds messy, are you sure your dad would be okay with that?” Rhys asked, she really was Jack’s daughter because she didn’t even hesitate.

“He’d be fine with it, we just can’t make them in the living room.” She told him, smiling at him brightly.

“Maybe I should call him to make sure.” That did it, her eyes went wide with panic.

“No, no I promise its fine!” She objected and Rhys laughed softly.

“Alright I trust you, you get the guns and I’ll get the paint.” The omega conceded setting her down. Angel giggled triumphantly as she scurried off to her room. Rhys was sure Jack had a good reason to keep paint out of his little girl’s hands but when the bandit lord’s away the marauders will play.

The little connected containers of paints where easy to find, sitting on top of the fridge out of Angel’s reach still in its plastic wrapping with the paintbrushes. A nice benefit of having a mechanical hand was that most stubborn everyday inconveniences, like the unreasonably stiff packaging on some paint, didn’t stand a chance. He sat the now freed paint and paintbrushes down on the counter, tossing the little plastic bundle into the trash. Two little packets landed on the counter with a slap before Angel scrambled up a stool.

“I grabbed one for you to!” She pushed one of the packets toward and he picked it up, inspecting the little slabs of wood inside. On the back were directions on how the click the pieces together to make a replica of a Hyperion pistol.

He looked up and Angel had already torn her packet open, each piece laid out neatly. She excitedly opened one of the paint containers and dipped the head of paintbrush into it, pulling it out once it was globbed in yellow. It didn’t take her long cover one of the larger pieces in paint though the coat uneven and a good portion of the paint was on the counter. Rhys probably should have put down some paper before they started.

Whoops.

He pulled open his packet and got to work, dipping his paintbrush in the paint before carefully putting a layer onto a side piece. They worked together in silence until all the pieces were yellow then they stepped away into the living room while they waited for them to dry, after Rhys had washed the cheap paint off the counter of course.

“Rhys?” Angel inquired while he helped him pull the cushions off the couch.

“Yeah?” The omega replied while he tried to figure out how to turn the cushions and blankets they had gathered into a fort. Jack needed to get some actual goddamn chairs because those stools wouldn’t work.

“When are you going to move in with us?” Angel asked laying one cushion partially on the couch and partially on another cushion she wanted to keep upright. Rhys sputtered trying to find his voice and the cushion he had been trying to prop up toppled over. She looked over at him curiously when he didn’t answer.

“I-I don’t know, it’s not really something me and your dad have talked about,” Her face darkened and she dropped her blue eyes down to the blanket she was fiddling with. “why would you want me to move in?”

Angel’s face lit up and she grinned at him.

“Cause dad’s happier when you’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whose ready for more Angel and Rhys bonding time?!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated (/v\\)


	13. Chapter 13

“How are you getting your lines so straight?” Angel inquired looking at Rhys’ handiwork. By the time they had the fort constructed in a way that seemed sturdy the yellow paint had dried and now they were working on the finer details.

“I’m cheating with my robot arm.” Rhys joked but Angel just pouted in response. “I could paint your lines for you.”

“No I can do it myself.” She scrunched up her nose at the offer and continued trying to paint straight, white lines down the side of the piece she was working on. Rhys shrugged lightly, not taking any offense to her rejection. He went back to painting his own piece, trying to think of something they could while they waited for this second layer to dry, probably watch a movie in their fort.

Then something wet and smelling of acrylic splattered across his face. He side eyed Angel who was shaking from trying to contain her giggles. This is probably why the paints were on top of the fridge Rhys belatedly realized.

He was frozen for a moment unsure of what to do. Should he scold her, she did go right for his face which could have ended badly if any paint had gotten in his eye. Rhys tried to recall any instance of Jack correcting her but couldn’t, she was usually so relaxed and didn’t need any. Even the idea of scolding her made him uncomfortable, it wasn’t his place to.

“Maybe that’s enough painting for now.” Rhys suggested and Angel pouted instantly. “There was a movie you wanted to watch, right?”

Thank god for the short attention span of kids. Angel hopped down from her stool and scurried off to the living room, she kneeled down and scoured through the collection of movies for the one she had been thinking of earlier. Rhys took advantage of the distraction to sweep up all the paint into his arms, closing the little containers before throwing them up on top of the fridge.  He side-stepped to the sink and used a paper towel to wipe the grey paint off his cheek.

He pulled up the time on his Echoeye and grimaced when he saw how late it was getting, Angel was still bright eyed and bushy tailed. The manager had no idea how he was going to get her to sleep, maybe the movie would lull her to sleep then he could just carry her to bed. That would be nice and easy.

He should also probably make something for them to eat, that’s a thing responsible adults in charge of children did. Rhys glanced between Angel, putting her chosen movie into the player, and the kitchen deciding he should choose something he could make quickly. It took him a little snooping, nearly everything in Jack’s kitchen was fresh and would take way too much preparation to cook right now, before he found everything to make grilled cheese. The bread was sizzling in a pan when he looked up to check on Angel.

She was already comfortably curled up in the little fort they had built together, enamored with the trailers playing before the film. Rhys recognized the trailers, those movies had come out quite a few years ago. The menu screen popped up and Angel started perusing through the special features while she waited for Rhys intent on him watching it from beginning to end.

A montage on glitches that had occurred during the making of the movie was playing when Rhys plated the hot sandwiches, Angel giggling along as the computer generated monstrosities flung themselves across the screen. The omega trotted over and she scooted to the side so he could join her in their fort, handing her a plate. She paid no mind to his warning to let her food cool instead focused on quickly clicking through the menus to hit the play button.

The movie was quick to establish the three mains; the alpha character was confident, his many family members congratulating him on starting his leader training that day, followed by a meek beta trailing behind his parents who were enthusiastically talking about his future then a sneering omega pulled themselves from the brush, mysteriously alone. Though not incredibly original in the character department Rhys found it easy to slouch back and watch the animated wolves move around. Once he had eaten his food his eyelids started to grow heavy and despite Angel’s persistent poking he started to doze off, the sounds of characters arguing buzzing distantly in his ears.

 

The first thing he did when his eyes cracked open was check his Echoeye for the time though the fact the movie was still playing should have told him it hadn’t been that long. The second thing he did was panic because Angel was no longer sitting beside him. Rhys jumped to his feet, knocking their fort over and scented the air, her scent was still thick in the air and wasn’t tainted by anything that he’d worry about. He attempted to track her despite how ingrained her scent was in the penthouse his nose sending him to nearly every room.

A small, frustrated growl made him jump and he whirled around to face the ajar door that lead to Jack’s study. Rhys placed his flesh palm on the door and gently pushed it open. The sound of metal clinking against metal mixed with frustrated snarls met him. He toed his way quietly around the large desk in the center of the room to find Angel kneeled down behind it with a small lockbox, trying to force it open with a screwdriver.

“Angel?” Rhys spoke softly and the girl jumped, the screwdriver clattering against the lockbox before hitting the carpet. She turned around to look up at her, her pale blue eyes red rimmed and filled with tears. Rhys slowly lowered himself down beside her and she clutched the box tightly to her chest. “Um… what’cha got there?”

Angel shifted uncertainly glancing down at the lockbox before looking back at him.

“Dad keeps mom’s pictures in here, I wanted to get one out before he came home.” She said and handed him the little box that was frustrating her so much.

Rhys’ heart sunk in his chest as he looked down at the lockbox in his hands. He pressed the little button beneath the latch and a blue holoscreen projected it forward, a thin line running through the center.

“Hello, Mr. Handsome Jack, please say your password when you’re ready.” A lilting robotic voice instructed him. Rhys sat silent for a moment.

“Vault.” Rhys attempted and the holoscreen flashed red.

“Sorry, __faker__ , but only Mr. Handsome Jack can open me.” The lock’s voice was scathing. Rhys powered up his Echotech, a holoscreen opening on his palm while he searched through the video memory with his eye.

“Vault.” Jack’s voice rang out clearly and the screen flashed red but thankfully didn’t say anything.

“Pandora.”

Red flash.

“Hyperion.”

Red Flash.

“I’m the best.”

Red flash.

“Angel.”

Red flash.

The two sitting around the lockbox collectively groaned. Rhys stared at the contraption long and hard trying to figure out what Jack could have possibly set as his password. A little hidden box filled with pictures of his late wife protected by a voice lock. A possibility occurred to him, cheesy as it was it felt right.

He set some of the programs to trimming different bits of audio together, smoothing the tones and matching the inflections.

“I love you.”

Jack’s voice jumped it odd areas but it was clearly him and Rhys’ heart fluttered in him chest. The holoscreen flashed green before flickering out and the latch snapped open. Angel gasped with delight and pulled the box from his hands. She popped open the lid and stared down into it with awe.

Rhys similarly leaned forward and was blown away. The picture on top of the little pile depicted Jack with a black haired woman who bordered on being ethereal. She was as tall as Jack but her build was wiry, muscle clearly defined on her arms. Her expression carefully framed by her straight black hair was still, almost unreadable but the slight upturn of her lips and the wrinkling at the corners of her blue eyes spoke volumes of the warmth she felt. Another striking feature Rhys couldn’t ignore were the light blue tattoos breaking across her pale skin.

“Wow.” Rhys breathed softly. Angel reached inside and pulled out one of the pictures closer to the bottom. The image was simply her mother sitting a comfortable looking chair neither of them recognized, her belly slightly rounded with a book in her hands.

“Is that the one you want to keep?” Rhys asked and Angel nodded.

“That’s me in there right?” Angel inquired, completely enraptured with the image.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure.” Rhys answered and of the responses he could have expected to receive Angel bursting into tears wasn’t it. The omega reached out to her and the child willing curled up in his arms.

“It’s not fair!” Angel choked clutching the image and the lockbox close to herself. “I’m-I’m in a p-picture with her but I d-don’t remember being t-there.”

 

Angel wailed until her voice was hoarse, Rhys keeping her tight to his chest all the while. A low purr, a deeper more solemn sound then the one her had given Jack, rumbled in his chest to trying to sooth the child the best he could. By the time Angel had exhausted herself she was trembling in his arms barely able to hold the picture and the lockbox. The omega carefully took the box, redoing the latch before setting it on the floor, he’d put it back once she taken care of. He didn’t take the picture from her but was mindful of it as he stood.

Rhys stepped lightly as he carried her to her room, wanting to jostle her as little as possible. Her eyes were heavy, lacking brightness as she stared down at her lap. She kept the picture clutched tightly in her small palm.

She didn’t make so much as a sound as Rhys laid her down in her bed laying her fluffy comforter over her. Angel reached out from under it to place the photo on her nightstand propped against her lamp. When it seemed like Rhys was going to leave her side her hand shot out to catch his sleeve.

“Please don’t go.” She pleaded desperately not wanting to be alone in the emptiness of her bedroom all night. Rhys looked at her with eyes slightly widened as if confused.

“Of course, I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (Bursts through the door) I'm back baby!
> 
> Have some angst!


	14. Chapter 14

It was ungodly hot when Rhys woke, the fluffy covers were pulled up over his head and he was curled around Angel being too tall to sprawl out comfortably on the small bed. He pulled the blanket down to get some relief from the heat, his shoulders stiff and his head throbbed gently; he had definitely slept too long. His eyes watered as he yawned, the scent of milk nearly overwhelmed his tongue but the faint taste of fire and gunpowder filtered in. Rhys’ teeth snapped shut and he opened his eyes to focus on the large, familiar shape sitting on the edge of the bed.

Jack’s back was facing him, solemn and unmoving. The picture of his late wife sat between his fingers with the weight of an imploding star. Rhys sat up slowly as to not disturb Angel and reached out to his alpha.

“It happened while she was giving birth, there… were complications they weren’t prepared for.” Jack’s voice was uncharacteristically soft.

“I-I’m so sorry.” Rhys couldn’t imagine losing a pairmate without a pack to fall back on for support. The omega’s palm was warm on Jack’s back and the broader man leaned into the touch. The Alpha turned, his face solemn and contemplative. There was light in his eyes when he looked at Rhys.

“Would you move in with us pumpkin?” Jack asked and Rhys breath stopped short. His breath wasn’t helped by a pair of arms wrapping suddenly around his waist. A pair of expectant, pleading blues eyes looked at him from under the covers.

“Yes, of course!”

 

<><><>

 

In the week that followed Rhys moved boxes upon boxes to Jack’s in between his shifts. Vaughn and Yvette helped greatly, packing things for him while he was at work. The betas were as sad to see him go as they were happy for him, Vaughn being the more broken up and proud of the two.

“You’ll visit us right?” Vaughn had asked halfway through the week. He had known this day would come, they had dispersed from their family pack together but they’d eventually split to start packs of their own. He had always known that Rhys would be the first to go.

“Of course!” Rhys had replied through a mouthful of stir fry noodles. He swallowed them half chewed and turned to his best friend. “We’re still family.”

“Yeah but you’re gonna be busy now, you have your new position and a seven year old is a lot of work.” Vaughn worried.

“Well who do you think is going to babysit her when I’m trying to hold the coding department together?” Rhys asked and Vaughn’s eyes went wide.

“Jack would let me watch Angel?” Vaughn tone was disbelieving. The omega looked over his friend with an offended eye.

“Do you really think I’d get into a relationship with someone who wouldn’t let you come around?” Rhys inquired. Vaughn shrugged sheepishly and took a bite of his chicken.

“He’s been so secretive of her, I just kind of assumed I wasn’t going to be welcomed.” Vaughn reasoned, pushing his food around his plate though his eyes were still lit up with excitement.

“As if I’d ever let anyone stop you from being welcome in my house bro.” Rhys playfully nudged the beta. No amount of technicalities or lack of DNA could change the fact they were brothers.

“Thanks bro.”

 

<><><>

 

The groan that rumbled from Rhys’ chest was deep and tired. A tower of boxes was stacked up in the middle of the living room while even more were scattered around the house and his feet were killing him. A hand running through his hair turned the groan into a light purr.

“Want to sit in the kitchen while I cook?” Jack offered and Rhys just continued to purr. It took a bit of work to get the omega up and sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. He folded his arms on the countertop, resting his chin on top of them.

There was efficiency to Jack’s movements as he cooked, not robotic merely practiced. There was no lazy swaggering or heated marching that his gait usually held. It was nice to see the alpha so contently focused on something even if it was as simple as chopping vegetables.

When Jack turned away to get something from the cabinet Rhys reached across the counter to snag a bit of carrot. Just as he was about to pop it in his mouth he caught its scent, it swirled nauseously in the back of his throat and made his stomach churn. He jerked it away from his mouth, glaring at it with a furrowed brow before setting it back on the cutting board. Hopefully whatever that was would pass once they were cooked.

He got up deciding to be a nuisance some other way. The omega trotted around the bar letting his hand drag along Jack’s lower back as he walked by making the larger man jolt. Jack watched Rhys saunter over to the fridge to pull a drink out of it.

“Can I help you with something pumpkin?” Jack inquired his lips pulled into a lazy grin. Rhys shrugged taking a sip of his drink, his own lips quirked in a barely noticeable smile and as he tried to walk past a powerful arm wrapped around his waist. “Need a little attention?”

“Maybe a little.” Rhys admitted allowing himself to be pulled into Jack’s arms.

“I’ll give you a real thorough cuddling when I’m done cooking okay?” Jack tightened his arms around Rhys as he spoke. The omega smelled incredible which was usually true but something about his scent tonight was extra nice.

“Angel’s not joining us?” Rhys inquired. Jack felt warmer then usual and Rhys wanted nothing more then to cuddle up and fall asleep.

“Nah she’s trying to build something so I’m gonna bring her a plate and let her go.” Jack explained reluctantly letting Rhys go so he could return to the food. He flipped the meat in the pan and perked up when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Rhys nuzzled his spine the purr rumbling his throat was so quiet it nearly couldn’t be heard over the sizzling.

Some time passed before Rhys pulled away taking his drink back to his seat. He lazily sipped his drink as he watched Jack work and eventually sank down to resting his chin on his folded arms again. The clink on utensils on dishes didn’t stir him as his eyes closed.

Jack picked up the smaller of the three plates deciding to let Rhys rest for a few extra moments. As he entered the hallway he could hear his daughter tinkering in her room, bolts jingling in a box and tools clinking against metal. He pushed the door open gently to find her at her desk with three different Hyperion Junior Engineer sets open. She was trying to screw an arm from one miniature robot onto the body of another.

He sat the plate down next to her when she put down her tools to check the instructions startling her with a kiss to the top of her head.

“Don’t stay up too late ya little workaholic.” He told her ruffling her hair.

“I won’t.” Angel whined pushing her long hair back into place.

“And if that plate’s still full in the morning we’re gonna have a talk about setting you a bedtime.” Jack stated heading back out the door. He heard a little humph behind him followed by metal being pushed aside and the plate being pulled over the desk.

Rhys was still dozing when Jack returned, murmuring softly under his breath. Jack smiled fondly as he came to stand beside the other man. He laid a hand on Rhys’ shoulder giving him a light shake.

The contact stung and Rhys jerked awake. His lips pulled over teeth and he whirled around with a low hiss before his groggy eyes focused on a shocked Jack. He slapped a hand over his mouth.

“The hell sweetheart, you feeling okay?” Jack asked eyeing the omega over.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what that was…” Rhys apologized. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, fingers anxiously rubbing his upper arms. Jack looked him over again with scrutinizing eyes.

“Come here.” Jack spoke softly and gestured for Rhys to come closer. Jack would understand him being jumpy after everything that had happened but that hiss wasn’t a broadcasted warning but a personal one. Rhys didn’t react to his touch this time and tilted his head so Jack could properly scent him.

His scent went down smooth as he expected but it didn’t prickle in his lungs, it was warmer and tinged with sweetness. Jack hummed lowly, the change in Rhys’ scent was noticeable but still faint and didn’t bring any haziness to his mind.

“You don’t track your heats do you?” Jack accused and Rhys scoffed.

“Its not like it can sneak up on -oh shit.” Rhys cursed as he everything clicked together. “Well, I guess its too late to warn you I get touch weird during my preheat.”

“Guess so, just try not to bite me okay?” Jack chuckled giving Rhys a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll try not to.” Rhys replied leaning forward to cuddle into Jack’s chest. Relaxed in the knowledge that he had someone to actually share his heat with for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now ya'll don't get too excited preheat lasts about six weeks so it'll be awhile before anything fun happens but during those six weeks Rhys will experience a rise in the desire to be touched with sudden and random bouts of dislike of being touched, regular need for validation from his alpha/packmates and an increase in appetite along with some other symptoms
> 
> Love you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with?” Jack inquired for the fifth time in the last two hours. Rhys was curled up to his side, purring softly with his eyes closed paying no attention to the movie playing. He parted one eye to look up at his Alpha.

“I can go to the doctor by myself.” Rhys assured him before lazily nuzzling back into his shoulder. He sighed happily when Jack’s arm tightened around him.

“I know, I know sweetheart, I just want to provide moral support.” Jack replied eyes wondering from the tv to the tablet he had set up on the coffee table, a feed of Angel sitting at a desk while a hologram of a woman walked her through a lesson. Awhile back she had figured out how to turn off the hologram so even with a new model Jack still made a point to check on her.

“I don’t need moral support to renew a prescription.” Rhys continued to argue. It was too late for Rhys to get himself on suppressants so he’d be renewing his birth control in a few hours. Jack huffed and nuzzled closer to Rhys. The omega’s lips quirked into a soft smile.

“Did you talk to your betas?” Jack inquired setting his tablet down on the end table.

“Yeah, they’re really excited.” Rhys glowed with pleasure. Vaughn had clearly fumbled with his comm when Rhys had asked him to watch Angel while he and Jack were busy. Yvette had been a lot more conservative with her excitement but Rhys could hear it in her voice.

“Good, she’s excited to be watched by someone new.” Jack mumbled. His daughter was usually watched by Nisha or a robot is she wasn’t available, it would be good for her to get out.

 

<><><>

 

Rhys had won the argument on keeping his usual doctor despite Jack’s insistence that he see the best one on Helios. It was hard enough getting scolded by a doctor he knew very well, he didn’t want to have all his sugarcoating of his bad habits revealed by a new one with a fancier degree.

The room he sat in was cozy, counters cluttered with utensils and the cork board above the desk was covered in drawings from his doctor’s younger patients. The room had been carefully sterilized but the area around the desk still clearly smelled of apple blossoms. Rhys jolted when the door clicked open.

“Good to see you Rhys.” The beta’s voice was filled with warmth. Dr. Dauphine was a softly built beta with round cheeks and gentle, hazel eyes. Rhys smiled at them sheepishly.

“Good to see you to.” Rhys watched Dauphine walk over to their desk, reading his chart as they sat.

“You’ve put on a little weight, that’s good.” The critical side eye they gave Rhys was familiar, someone who had long grown used to the man’s excuses. “But I would like to see you a little heavier before you go into heat.”

“I know, I just moved in with my alpha and he’s a great cook I’m sure I’ll be on track before it comes.” Rhys was regularly towing the line of being underweight, often too absorbed in his work to eat the proper diet he needed to keep up with his metabolism. Dauphine’s gaze softened and returned to their chart.

“I hope so, I’ll send you off with a pamphlet with some recipes in it before you go,” They shuffled through some more papers. “But besides that everything else looks great, you’re behind on a booster but we can do that now.”

“Sure.” Rhys tried not to show his nervousness as Dauphine got up to get a nurse.

 

<><><>

 

Rhys sighed softly as he waited in line at the pharmacy, his upper arm sore from the shot. He stared idly at the items on the rack next to him, it was lined with off brand over the counter medicine. He’d need to grab some painkillers before he leaves. He glanced at the other side of the aisle, the rack was a little further back. Pregnancy tests hung above contraceptives and several brands of sire test lined the bottom shelf.

__Kill the pup._ _

He could almost feel his pupils constrict. The omega swallowed thickly and shoved the memory down, a growl forming on his tongue. Frustration broiled under his skin, apparently he couldn’t even think of the possibility of having a child without being haunted.

The pharmacist took his prescription without a word quickly disappearing behind a wall to get his pills. Rhys stewed in his mind, what more could he do to erase the experience from his mind? He had explored every option, he had no marks on his body anymore, the bandits were most likely dead yet their words still came back to him.

He felt bad about how snippy his ‘thanks’ sounded when he was handed his medication contributing to his increasingly foul mood.

The bright lights that greeted him when he left the store burned his eyes and he was thankful that he had something other then his emotions to blame his welling tears on. It just wasn’t fair, so much time since the incident and everything had been going so well. Maybe he should look into talking to someone but what could they tell him that he didn’t already know, what kind of comfort could they provide that others in his life couldn’t? The idea of people he barely knew staring at him as he talked about the experience made him shiver.

He would have to go back to Pandora at some point. The ramifications of returning to that planet worried him. New terrible memories waited for him down there, each one promising to hold back his life in new, horrifying ways. His metal arm felt heavier then it had in years.

A soft, golden glow was cast over him as he walked and he came to stop in front of a wide window. He gazed inside at the glass displays and the few people milling around. The omega squared his shoulders, straightening his back.

Helios was where his life was, Pandora and whatever it had in store for him needed to take a backseat to it. He was going to move forward.

The little store’s bell rang as he opened the door.

 

<><><>

 

The penthouse was empty when he got home. Angel was at her lesson and Jack was at work leaving the place cold and empty. Rhys sighed deeply, catching a glance at the time as he headed to the bathroom. He took one of his pills and placed the rest in the cabinet.

He slunk to the bedroom and dropped the curtain around the bed before crawling inside. Once he had several blankets wrapped around himself he pulled out his comm, his thumb hesitating before tapping a few words into Helios’ search engine.

The first site he pulled up washed his screen was formatted in black and purple. The forum wasn’t terribly active, only five post made that day but something about it felt cozy. Rhys clicked the first thread that caught his attention.

 

Title: Got Caught This Time…

User: bandbqueen

So I had another dream the other night guys, it wasn’t as bad as the last ones and I don’t even remember but it still sent me rushing to my daughters room V.V she was okay, like usual, but I ended up fallinmg asleep in the hall. She was the one who woke me up and I felt so bad, she was so concerned and I didn’t even have an excuse for her. She brought it up during breakfast and thankfully my wife had one

I don’t want to tell her I’m having nightmares, she’s too young to understand without overworrying, not helped by her being a beta, and I just don’t know what to do I’m just glad I don’t have to go to pandora anymore

 

The comments beneath the post were filled people expressing their empathy with the situation, others offering advice and nearly all of them agreeing that Pandora was the worst. Rhys back out of the thread and started reading through even more. Many of the users seemed to be regulars.

One was a man who had lost his arm to an alpha Goliath.

Then a beta who had been held hostage in a bandit camp.

Another had survived a raid like he had.

He read through their stories for hours, bookmarking the site when he heard the front door opened. It was difficult to extract himself from the nest he had made but he managed to get to the living room as Jack was shedding his coat.

“Hey there pumpkin, how your appointment go?” Jack asked before Rhys could greet him.

“Good, my doctor thinks I should put on about ten pounds before my heat.” Rhys explained. His skin started to feel tingly, fingers fidgeting as he was drawn toward his alpha.

“That shouldn’t be too hard… do you need something?” Jack chuckled, an aggravatingly smug smirk on his face as he watched Rhys hover around him. The omega wouldn’t meet his eyes, color lightly dusting his cheeks.

“Can we watch a movie and snuggle together, I smell like outside and I don’t like it.” Rhys asked. It was easier to say it that way then to ask him to scent him.

“No problem just don’t let me fall asleep, I need to start dinner before Angel’s lesson ends.” Jack pressed a kiss to Rhys’ lips and the omega melted into the warmth of his body.

“I won’t let you forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back! This wasn't supposed to get angsty but it did! I'm gonna try to make the next chapter fluffier (I say nothing of my plans when to update lest I jinx myself)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you're interested I did a break down of my take on Omegaverse! 
> 
> http://viperscreeed.tumblr.com/post/173843283895/aboverse-redux-general-ramblings
> 
> (My blog theme makes it really hard to read I'm so sorry!!)


End file.
